Conversations
by Captain Pagie
Summary: K, true conversations of mine, that the Fellowship has. Not going to updated regularly, just when I have some good conversations. But that's about everyday....
1. Uggly

Conversations

By:

LiL Pippin Padfoot

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Disclaimer: Okay, this is just a little story thing, that isn't going to be regularly updated. These following conversations happened during school, or with friends. The first conversation is based off Math class when Megan was talking about how much she loved her Ugg Boots, and everyone was calling them, well, you'll see.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"I like my boots."

The Fellowship looked at Aragorn, who was admiring his boots.

"I don't." said Pippin "They look ugly and cramped."

"They look like you could truck through snow with them." Added Merry

"I love my boots!" defended Aragorn "Boromir has the same boots!"

"No he doesn't." said Sam "Begging your pardon."

"He didn't wear them." Said Aragorn "You were supposed too!"

"He most likely didn't because they're so ugly." Said Frodo

"You guys are going to make me cry!" said Aragorn

"Over a pair of boots?" asked Boromir

"I love my boots, and everyone's saying their ugly!" wailed Aragorn

"I like your boots Aragorn." Said Gimli "They look comfortable."

"Oh, they are! Nice and warm too." Said Aragorn

Everyone else just rolled their eyes.

"I still say they're ugly." Said Pippin

"Be nice to Aragorn!" said Gandalf scolding everyone "If he likes his boots, let him like his boots."

Everyone grumbled 'Yessir', and continued on.

"I love my boots."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

What do you think??


	2. How did you know that?

Conversations

By:

LiL Pippin Padfoot

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Disclaimer: Okay! This one truly happened today, that's why I no longer sit next to Josh. He kept asking stupid questions.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The Fellowship was walking along; hanging in the back was Merry, Pippin, Legolas, and Boromir. Gandalf was talking to everyone from his place in the front, telling everyone of his plan.

"So, we're going to Mordor?"

"Yes! Pippin, shut up!"

"Pay attention!" barked Gandalf "Now, all wars are about land or -,"

"The battle of Gondolin wasn't about Land was it?"

"Yes it was!"

"No, it was about a girl…"

"You need to quit reading tabloids."

"I said Pay Attention! Fool of a Took!"

At this, Boromir and Legolas laughed.

Meanwhile up front, Frodo, Sam, and Aragorn were giggling and laughing.

"Now, in order to get into Mordor we'll have too -,"

"Gandalf? If we turn left will we still go to Mordor?"

"No, we will not! Now pay attention!"

"Merry? Do you know what's going to happen?"

"You're going to shut up!"

"How did you know all that stu-,"

But at that moment, Aragorn playfully shoved Frodo, who ran into Sam, who fell down, which sent Legolas and Boromir into peals of laughter.

"THAT'S IT!" yelled Gandalf "I'M SPLITTING ALL OF YOU UP!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Social Studies Class. Gotta love it ;)

Should I continue????


	3. What if he doesn't come back?

Conversations

By:

LiL Pippin Padfoot

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Discalimer: OKAY, you guys seem to like this. Okay, this one happened last year, during English, when Austin was being retarded and told Mrs. A that 'is' was the subject, and she got so mad at him, that she just walked out. Well, then Josh, he seems to be the center of these things, he decided to, well, you'll see....

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Gandalf had just threw his staff down and stormed off after Sam asked Gandalf if there were Elves in Mordor.

Gandalf had been in the middle of a big speech of what the plan was to get into Mordor, and they had been quietly listening to him.

"So what do we do?" asked Sam

"We sit and wait for him to come back." said Aragorn

A murmur of agreement went around.

"What if he doesn't come back?" asked Pippin

"Well, we wait. And see." said Boromir

"No, I say we make a plan. Okay, where did he leave off?" Pippin picked up Gandalf's staff, which Gandalf had been using to draw small maps and show his plans.

"Okay , now what did he say about the Gap of Rohan?" asked Pippin

"We can't go through it!" volunteered Legolas

"Well, what should we do then, Merry?"

"I dunno."

"We go another way!" said Pippin

Pippin moved the staff, trying to get it to make a line go a different way.

The entire Fellowship was laughing, as Pippin swung the oversized staff around.

Just then, Gandalf walked into the clearing.

Pippin froze, dropped the staff and ran over to where he had been sitting.

"I'm sorry. I thought you left. And, and, and, and, please don't hurt me!"

"Fool of a Took, don't worry, I have a new plan, now sit quietly and pay attention if you can."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Today is a SNOW DAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

P.S. Pippin was Josh.


	4. Squelch

Conversations 4

By:

LiL Pippin Padfoot

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Disclaimer: Hmmmmmmmmmmmmm (insert something profound)

This one happened today. LoL, Aragorn is once again Megan, Boromir: Chelsea, Pippin: Josh (Guppie Boi), and I am played by Legolas! Just to tick off Trisher.Gandalf will always be the teacher. Oh yes, this is from Math Class. It wasn't Lembas, it was a Candycane. Yummers!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The Fellowship had just entered Cahadras.

After some fun in the snow, everyone was to pay attention to Gandalf as he went over more of his plan.

After a while, Aragorn was wriggling around where he was sitting.

"My pants are wet." he said

Everyone turned and stared.

"Then don't sit in snow, or wet your pants, or whatever caused them to get wet."

Legolas who was sitting next to Aragorn scooted away.

"I didn't wet my pants! Pippin pushed me in the snow."

"And you laid there for like five minutes." said Pippin

"You still pushed me." said Aragorn

"Let's just settle this matter, and Aragorn, your pants will dry. Now, on with my plan."

Aragorn leaned over to Legolas "I feel like I wet my pants three hundred times."

"Hey! I'm still trying to eat my Lembas here!" Legolas said, and scooted even farther away.

"Hey!" yelled Aragorn "Listen to this!" he moved his butt around, and it made a nasty squelching sound.

"I can do that too!" said Boromir

"I forgot I pushed Boromir in the snow too." said Pippin thoughtfully

"Boromir! Aragorn! Would you please quit?" asked Gandalf

"Okay, I'll quit." said Aragorn who started to sing.

"Aragorn!"

"I can't help it!"

After about five minutes, Aragorn leaned over to Legolas and said "Hey, he looks whenever I start to sing."

Aragorn started to sing again and sure enough "ARAGORN!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I'll have another posted soon.

IF I can remember one.

Oh yes, Megan isn't that bright, and Josh will always Pippin in this story.


	5. Uggly Continued

Conversations

by:

LiL Pippin Padfoot

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Disclaimer: ANOTHER ONE.

Uggly Continued!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Those look like comfortable boots, lad." said Gimli

"Yeah." grumbled Boromir

Aragorn had rifled through Boromir's pack and found his boots, and forced Boromir to wear them.

Aragorn was skipping around having a fun time, showing his boots.

Boromir just sort of tramped along, trying not to take notice of his boots.

"They are VERY comfortable!" said Aragorn

"I thought they were very expensive." said Gandalf "Of course, when your father is a Steward, and you are going to be a King, I suppose it's not that expensive."

"I got them as a gift!" said Aragorn indignantly

"Me too!" defended Boromir

"We were color coordinating." confided Aragorn

"We're not!" said Boromir

"Were so."

They continued to argue till Pippin broke them up.

"OKAY! I DONT CARE IF YOU WERE COLOR COORDINATING OR NOT!"

They all shut up. Then Pippin smiled.

"I still say they are UGLY!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sorry, this one is short.


	6. The Bells

Conversations

by:

LiL Pippin Padfoot

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Disclaimer: Okay, at my school, at 12:00 the Church's bells ring. And EVERY DAY we have this conversation.

But this one is set in Rivendell before they leave.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Why do those infernel bells ring!" shouted Pippin

He was at his wit's end.

"Points to anyone that can figure it out." said Gandalf

"To annoy us to no end?" asked Merry

"Nooooo" said Gandalf

"To tell us we should eat Lunch?" suggested Boromir

"We already ate lunch, stupid." said Aragorn "But I am still hungry." he said in an after thought

"It's becuase -," but Gandalf was cut off by Pippin

"Are they real?" asked Pippin

"No, it's a machine." said Gimli

"Oh, well then why don't they play a good song?"

"Doubt if Elves know good songs."

"Like," Pippin suggested " A drinking song!"

"That is inapropriete." said Legolas

"Do I need to get Lord Elrond to give you a talk about the bells?" said an exashperated Gandalf

"YES!" everyone yelled

"Will there be food?" asked Aragorn

Gandalf raised his eyes at Aragorn "It's about bells."

"So, he can bring cookies!"

"So," asked Pippin "Who wants to help me write a petition to get them to play a good song?"

"I am DEFINETLY getting Lord Elrond to talk to all of you about the reason of the Bells."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

LoL, that's what happened, and now our teacher is going to get our Father to tell us why the Bells ring.

And yes, every day we have that conversation when the bells ring.

LoL, I love my class.


	7. A Little Speach

Conversations

by:

LiL Pippin Padfoot

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Disclaimer: This happened when my mom was chaperoning the class trip to see National Treasure (Sean Bean, Trisher!), and she launched into this little speach. Well I am setting this as having Denethor (my mom) give it to Boromir (my class), and me (Faramir) jumping in, and saying it with her. Him. W/e.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Now, remember Boromir, when you go to Rivendell, you are not just representing yourself but also -,"

At this point, another voice joined in.

"Myself, and all of Gondor, so do us proud, and do not do anything that will offend anyone."

Denethor turned around. Boromir was stifling his laughter

"Faramir!"

"Yes, father?"

"Why did you do that?"

"Becuase I know the speach well enough to recite it with you."

Denethor gave out an agrivated sigh.

"Why do you feel the need to be so sarcastic?"

Faramir gave a grin.

"Me? Be sarcastic? Perish the thought father."

Denethor rolled his eyes.

"Boromir, it's time for you to go."


	8. Who?

Conversations

by:

LiL Pippin Padfoot

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Disclaimer: Okay, this happened last year, and in Science class, in the begining, Marianne said something about Orlando Bloom. Our teacher, Mr. Frost, was like 'Who's that?' and that's how instead of hearing about ecosystems, we spent and ENTIRE class teaching Mr. Frost who Oralando Bloom is.

Cast: Marianne will be Legolas, I will be Frodo. Mr. Frost will be played by the i hobbit Merry, and Josh will be Pippin

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The Fellowship was just sitting and talking.

Merry heard Legolas mention the name 'Glorifindel'.

"Who's Glorifindel?" asked Merry

:"What did you just say?" asked Legolas slowly "Did you say 'Who's Glorifindel?'"

"Yes." said Merry

"I think I might faint!" exclaimed Legolas

"Even I know who Glorifindel is." said Pippin

"How can you not know!" said Frodo

"Well, why don't you answer it." said Merry

"Glorifindel is like, the best Balrog slayer."

"The what now?"

"You know, with the long blonde hair. Has a bow, rides a horse?"

"Who?"

Everyone sighed.

"Glorifindel, the person they have tapestries and paintings and murals about?! That ring a bell?" asked Legolas

"Still have no clue."

"He is like the HOTTEST elf ever. I mean everyone loves him."

There was a murmur of agreement between everyone.

"I still dont know..."

The rest of the day was spent with many pictures, showing and teaching Merry who Glorifindel was.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sorry, the conversations was too huge, and plus half the time it was just like Marianne and I showing Mr. Frost pictures and were like : "Orlando Bloom. Hottest guy ever. Was a pirate, an elf."

Review plz!


	9. Boys will be Boys

Conversations

by:

LiL Pippin Padfoot

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Disclaimer: Okay, this little one happened today in Math class. We had to do this math thing with like umm what's it called, like you have to measure the complete area of like a cube. I hate Math.

But anyway, the guys (Hayden, Fish (Josh), Jason, and Austin were playing with the little 3-D cubes, cylinders, spheres, and other things. And this is what happened:

Oh yeah, cast: Josh is of course Pippin, Aragorn is Jason. Austin is Boromir, Hayden is going to be Merry. Megan is Gimli and I'm Legolas.

Poor Megan and I, it was horrible listening to them. Especially since Josh kept trying to cheat off us since he slept through the entire time that our teacher explained it.

A lil bit of innuendo in here. Sorry, but it's a peek inside a 14 yr old boy's brain. What do you thinks on it?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Pippin, Merry, Boromir, and Aragorn were lagging behind everyone else.

Pippin was kicking a sphere-ish rock around. It rolled into some undergrowth, where he found another one.

"Hey! Look at this!" he yelled. Holding the two rocks to his chest, then strutting up to Aragorn.

"Hey big boy." he said, fluttering his eyelashes.

Aragorn leaned over too Merry. "There's something wrong with your cousin."

"You haven't figured that out yet?" Merry said.

But soon Merry joined in, finding two rocks that were like 3-D triangles, holding them up too his chest, and strutting around with Pippin.

"They're a bit pointy." commented Boromir

Merry dropped the rocks that he had, and picked up a small cylinder shaped one.

"Look familiar, Pippin?" He asked

Pippin blushed, and dropped his rocks. "Not funny, Merry." he said stiffly

Aragorn and Boromir were muffling their laughs.

Pippin picked up the rock that Merry had used.

"Actually, it should remind you, not me."

"No," said Merry who picked up another one, and put it next to that one. "Now, THAT is familiar to me."

At this, Boromir and Aragorn just rolled with laughter.

They started throwing stones at each other. Every so often, stopping to comment on one of them.

"Hey!" called Pippin "Who's do these look like?" He asked picking up two circle rocks.

"Gimli's!" Called out Boromir

"Eru help you." growled Gimli from behind the bushes.

They all froze as a laughing Legolas and a mad Gimli came out of the bushes.

"You little -," Gimli proceded to chase after them.

Legolas just laughed, finding the whole thing, gross, but very funny all the same.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Okay, Megan isn't like a good friend, but Josh always makes fun of her, and calls her fat, but Megan's like 'I'm not fat, it's just my boobs.' and the guys are always like that. Except the other Josh, he is much more refined.

And Hayden and Josh (Pippin), ARE really cousins.


	10. Zzzzzzzzzz

Conversations

By:

LiL Pippin Padfoot

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Disclaimer: Okay this lil doozy happened in when we supposed to be having Math class. Well us 8th graders were kicked out, and had to go back to Mrs. A's (homeroom), and she had class,

so we were supposed to be quiet.

Well, it didn't quite work out

Aragorn:Celery (Megan, Boromir: Cob (Chelsea), Pippin: Guppie! (Josh), Legolas: Rhubarb (Me!), Frodo: Kawasabi (Aubrey), Sam: Rutabaga (Katie), Merry: Artichoke (Mackenzie), Gimli: Fruit Loop (Austin), and Finaly Gandalf (Mrs. A)

Note: The nicknames were given to us by Mrs. A. Don't ask about why I am called Rhubarb

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Gandalf had been explaining something extremely boring, and no one had been paying attention. Except Merry, who seemed to be totaly alert, and paying attention.

"Hey!" said Aragorn to Frodo

"Aragorn!" said Gandalf sternly "No talking!" Then He continued to talk.

"Hey," whispered Boromir to Legolas "When's he gonna shut up?"

"I don't know -,"

"Legolas Thranduillion! Are you capable of being quiet?"

"Yessir." he mumbled

Meanwhile, on the other side of camp, Gandalf had put Pippin in a place of honor, right next to him.

"Gandalf?" said Pippin sighing "Can I go to the bathroom?"

"Is it an emergency?"

"No..."

"Okay then."

"HEY EVERYBODY!" yelled Pippin "RAISE YOUR HANDS IF YOU LIKE ME BETTER THAN GANDALF!"

Complete silence.

"c'mon! Gimli?"

"Sorry, but Gandalf is worth way more than you." said Gimli

Gandalf gave Pippin a cheeky smile, then began talking again.

_About an hour later........._

"That entire time," said Gandalf "That I was talking, only Merry paid any attention!"

Boromir leaned over and poked Merry.

"Huh?!" He sat up straight "What'd I miss?"

Everyone rolled with laguhter.

Gandalf was shocked. "You were sleeping?"

"I dont talk in my sleep." He said

Gandalf just sighed.

"You are the worst bunch, I swear. The worst."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I'm Legolas cuz he doesn't seem to do anything wrong. And when we were sent away, and I walked in, Mrs A said "Paige too? What were you guys doing?"

Oh and we weren't talking about Mrs. A, we were talking about the assignment. Mrs. A was teaching 6th grade, and we were supposed to be quiet.


	11. A Camel Named Lucy

Conversations

By:

LiL Pippin Padfoot

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Disclaimer: LoL, okay, Chelsea (Boromir) has an older sister, Cassie, who owns a camel. The Camel's name is Lucy.

Here is the cast list:

J-Bob (Jason, aka Turtle Man) - Merry, Guppie (Josh), Megan- Aragorn, Chelsea - Boromir,

Legolas- Me, And the rest of the Fellowship members are just random members of my class.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Boromir has a camel." said Aragorn

"Yes," said Boromir "I have a camel."

"It's a psycho camel." said Aragorn, whispering to Legolas

"You don't have a camel!" said Merry

"Yeah," said Pippin "You can't have a camel!"

"I assure you he does." said Aragorn "I spent the night at Boromir's and ALL NIGHT the camel went -" here Aragorn made a sort of schreeching sound, like a firetruck and opening a bottle of pop.

"No!" said Boromir "It's not like that."

"I think it is."

"I still don't believe you have a camel." said Merry

"Fine." said Boromir "When we get to Minas Tirith, and I show you my camel, you have to kiss it."

"Fine." agreed Merry

Aragorn and Legolas kept talking.

"Yeah, this camel, it's crazy, it will like try to eat you."

"Really?" asked Legolas

"Yes, it tried to eat my hand."

"YOUR HAND LOOKS LIKE A CARROT!" yelled Boromir

"Yes, well his brother Faramir rides it all the time."

"So do I!" said Boromir

"Will you shut up?" said Aragorn "I'm talking to Legolas."

"The camel's name's Lacy, right?" asked Aragorn

"No! It's Lucy." said Boromir

"Did you say it was Missy?"

"NO! I said LUCY!"

"OKAY!" yelled Aragorn, who turned to Legolas "It's name's Lucy."

"You have a camel named Lucy?" said Legolas

"And a goat named Geratrude, it's a boy." added Boromir

"Yeah, and his puppy barks at the camel all day."

"Yeah," joined in Gandalf "That puppy always barks at the camel."

There was an awkward silence.

"Yeah," said Aragorn "I think I did a good impresion..."

The rest of the day, the Fellowship was annoyed by Aragorn doing his camel impression, and even more annoyed when he taught Pippin how to do it.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

OKAY, Chelsea really does have all the afore mentioned pets.

Don't ask, and now J-Bob has to kiss Lucy.


	12. Moving In

Conversations

by:

LiL Pippin Padfoot

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Disclaimer: Okay! This is one that has absolutely no one in the Fellowship in it.

This happened when we were trying to move Anita (my oldest sis) into her first apartment.

Along with a half a dozen other people. And it just kept getting better and better....

BTY Aubrey is a girl.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Eowyn and Faramir were so proud of their new house.

Today, they were going to move in.

They woke up to a beautiful day, the sun was shining, and they thought nothing could go wrong.

They started moving in all the numerous thing.

Servants and other people were running around, under foot.

Faramir flinched as something crashed. "That sounded expensive." that statement was followed by another crash.

Eowyn laughed "I do not doubt it. Just think of it when it's all over. It will be beautiful."

"I try." he responded, and kept taking things inside.

Then they came to a big problem, that had been overlooked.

"My lord, how do you want us to get the mattress inside?"

Faramir looked at the scene he was facing.

The mattress was too big to fit through the doors and up the stairs.

Eowyn looked at him questioningly.

Faramir thought for a second. "Through the window?" he said

"I'll help." said Eowyn "We better do it soon," she said "The sky is getting dark."

That was true, the clouds had rolled in, blocking out the sun.

"Okay," Faramir said "Eowyn, why don't you go to the balcony, and I'll try to push the mattress up, and you pull it over?"

Eowyn ran up to the balcony.

"I'm ready!" she called

Faramir pushed the mattress up to the balcony, and Eowyn scrambled to get a hold of it, but to no avail.

The mattress flopped over, landing on the ground.

Another crash sounded in the distance.

Faramir put his head in his hands.

"Can this get any worse?" he called up to Eowyn

Then it started to rain.

Faramir gritted his teeth, and tried to get the mattress up into the balcony again.

This time Eowyn caught it.

She pulled it in and Faramir ran up to the room to help her pull it in in the rest of the way.

As soon as he reached the up stairs, it quit raining.

When he walked in the room, drenched, Eowyn started to laugh.

"I don't think it's funny." he said

"It was worth it, though, right?" she said

Faramir thought for a second. "Yes, it was definetly worth it."

Just then, another crash sounded.

"Though, it will be a longer day than I thought." he said

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

This wasn't isn't as funny, but if you would have been there, all of us trying to get a futon, mattress, and sofa in through a balcony, then it started to rain, you would have been laughing, we were a sight, I'll tell you that, though it wasn't funny at the time.

It was very wet, and then when we got them in, it quit raining! Grrr stupid Michigan weather.


	13. So Not Gay

Conversations

By:

LiL Pippin Padfoot

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Disclaimer: Don't ask how we got to this... just don't...

here is a quote from Hayden, he said this to Megan when she was doing her hair, and half of it fell down...

"Dude, you look like you just got out of bed. With a guy. Or a girl, whatever your preference."

(I shudder to think what is going through his mind)

Okay, Pippin- Josh (Guppie), Merry- J-Bob, Frodo - Josh (Pineapple), Aragorn - Megan, Boromir - Chelsea, Gandalf - Mrs. Potter, Sam - Hayden

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Merry!" Pippin said in a loud whisper.

They were still split up, and Pippin tossed a note to Merry.

Before Merry could pick it up however, Gandalf caught it.

He cleared his throat and started reading :

"Merry, I love you, do you love me? Tell me if you do. Signed Pippin"

"I knew it!" cried Aragorn triumphantly "You two spend WAY too much time by the bushes."

"Hey!" yelled Merry "I was forced!"

"You were not!" said Pippin

"I bet Frodo was in it too." said Boromir

Aragorn's eyes got big "No WAY! Frodo! I can't believe it."

Frodo just buried his face in his hands, and was trying not to laugh.

Boromir and Aragorn high-fived, and Sam looked bewildered.

"But, this is all wrong. This is WRONG!"

Everyone else just sat there laughing, the hardest was Gandalf.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

OKAY

None of them are gay.

Mrs. Potter was just having some fun.

Here's another quote, this happened when Mrs. Potter moved Chelsea in front of the mirror.

"Hey! I can see my self!"

"Chels! Can you see me?" (that's Megan)

"Hang on..." (Chelsea scoots on her chair to the very edge, and sees Megan making faces) "Meg-!"

But she falls off her chair.

You needed to have been there.

Another one?

These are ones I can't put in stories.

We had to write an Essay for practice MEAP.

This was between Hayden and Mrs. A

"Okay, I'm going to read some of these essays..."

"Wait! We had to do those?"

"Yes, Mr. Greenfelder."

"I thought it was just a dream!"

"Well, this isn't a dream, it's your worst nightmare."

LoL!


	14. Uggly Returns

Conversations

By:

LiL Pippin Padfoot

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Disclaimer: Everyone's favorite boots return. Again, and this won't be the last time. I garuntee.

Aragorn - Megan (of course...), Boromir- Chelsea, Mrs. Potter - Gandalf, Pippin - Guppie, Legolas- Me, Gimli- Aubrey, Merry - Hayden, Sam - Katie, Frodo - Austin

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Aragorn who was fasinated by his boots decided to wear them in a different way.

He tucked his pants into his boots.

"You look crazy." said Pippin

"Aragorn!" said Gandalf "You are not in a barn. Take your pants out of your boots."

"No, your supposed to Wear them this way." said Aragorn definently

Gandalf just sighed and continued walking.

Aragorn tromped around, with his entourage, Boromir, Frodo, Sam, and Gimli. Pippin was forced to stay beside Gandalf.

"I love my boots." said Aragorn, and everyone groaned.

"We get it Aragorn!" said Legolas.

"No! You don't understand," said Aragorn "These are the BEST boots in the world."

Everyone groaned again.

"I still believe they are stupid." said Pippin

"Will you just shut up?" said Aragorn

"Be nice." reminded Gandalf

Aragorn stuck his tongue out at Pippin, who returned it, and got a cuff on the neck from Gandalf.

"That wasn't nice, Peregrin." said Gandalf

"But, he, but, he did it first!" stuttered Pippin

"Sure he did." said Gandalf

Boromir and Aragorn high-fived again.

"Aragorn," started Frodo "You like you are going to feed animals in the barn."

"Well, maybe I am."

"Right now?" he said with a raised eyebrow.

"Not RIGHT now... But these boots aren't meant to do that anyway, your supposed to show them off. I just wish Boromir would..."

"We've been through this," said Boromir "I don't like my boots!"

"I'll trade." said Aragorn happily "I wanted mine to be pink, but Elrond told Glolrifindel that I wanted them to be brown."

"They're pink?!?" said everyone, who then roared in laughter as Boromir blushed.

"They are not!" said Boromir

"They are too!" countered Aragorn "I wanted them, but I love my brown ones just the same." he bent over and flicked some snow off them. "I love my boots." he mused again

And once again everyone groaned, and told Aragorn and his boots off.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Megan's cool, but she is OBSESSED with her boots!!


	15. Once Upon a Time

Conversations

By:

LiL Pippin Padfoot

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Disclaimer:OKAY, today (thank god) Megan didn't wear her boots!

So instead we talked about other things...

This was basicly between Mrs. A (Gandalf) and Guppie (Josh), after Mrs. A told us how Tolkien wrote the hobbit, what happened was one of his students turned in a blank paper (Tolkien was a professer), and on it, Tolkien wrote "In a hole, there lived a hobbit...", and Josh NEVER turns his work in on time, really, well, this is how this conversation came about.

The rest of the Fellowship is the class.

Oh yes, and Mr.s A enjoys saying this:

"No comments from the peanut gallery, glass house." to everyone

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Gandalf?" asked Pippin "Will you ever write a book?"

"Why?"

"Well, you've had SO many adventures, and your still SO young..."

Gandalf snorted "If you are trying to get on my good side, it is not working, Mr. Took."

"Me? I am always on your good side." said Pippin "I am always on my best behavior..."

"I suggest that you are quiet."

"But, I have so much to give through speaking." he argued

"And even more through keeping quiet." said Gandalf

"But -" he protested

"Quiet!"

So they traveled in silence for a while, but just a short while, mind you.

"Gandalf?"

"Peregrin Took?"

"If you did write a book, would you write it about me?"

"Of all the things that have happened to me, why would I write about you?"

Sniggers came from the rest of the Fellowship.

Pippin blushed "I thought I would be the most interesting."

"The most annoying, maybe." this remark came from one of the Fellowship

"No comments from the peanut gallery, glass house."

The Fellowship was silenced.

"Please?" asked Pippin, handing Gandalf a piece of parchement and quill.

Gandalf stopped for a moment, paused, wrote something, then handed it back to Pippin.

"Read it aloud." he said

"Once, there was a world, were a hobbit named Peregrin Took never exhisted...."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I agree with you, Psycho Bunny, Troy did suck (a few years ago, I read EVERYTHING that had to do with the Greek gods, including the Illiad (however you spell it, I dont have a spell check), and it was okay, a bit confusing, but okay, and it did go against everything! But Orlando sure looked HOT!

And wow, that is a perverted teacher.

We only have one male teacher in our school, poor, poor, Mr. Frost.


	16. Pineapple Lembas

Conversations

By:

LiL Pippin Padfoot

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Disclaimer: Everytime we order pizza at my house, we always get two large pizzas. One pepperoni and hamburger, and one ham and Pineapple. But nobody eats ham and pineapple, except my mom, Cleo, and Anita, and Anita doesn't eat meat, so she picks off the ham, gives that Cleo, and everybody else gives their pineapple to Anita, Mom, or Cleo. I dont know why we order it, we just always do, it's like a tradition, except nobody likes it, unless you are Mom, Anita, or Cleo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The Fellowship was preparing dinner, and they were going to have some Lembas bread.

Aragorn was passing out Lembas, when he came across something unusual.

"Who wants the pineapple flavored Lembas bread?"

He was greeted by everyone sticking out their tongues, like little kids.

" I know some one eays it!" Aragorn exclaimed "Because it wouldn't be here if no one ate it."

"Trust me," said LEgolas "No one would want to eat it."

"Speak for yourself," said Aragorn, who then took a big bite. "Oh, Valar." he said, he ran behind the bushes, leaving everybody laughing.

"I told you," said Legolas "Nobody eats it."

Aragorn came back "Then why is it here?"

"Who was in charge of packing the Lembas?" asked Legolas

"Well, I was," said Aragorn

"Why did you pack it?!?" yelled Legolas

"I THOUGHT SOMEBODY AT E IT!" yelled Aragorn back

"This is going to take awile." said Merry, who grabbed a couple of handfuls of Lembas, and walked away from where Aragorn and Legolas were arguing, everybody else followed suit.

"This actually isn't too bad." said Pippin

"What is it?" asked Merry

"I was still hungry, so I stole some of the pineapple Lembas, and it really isn't bad."

"HEY!" yelled Aragorn "THE PINEAPPLE LEMBAS IS GONE! I TOLD YOU SOMEBODY EATS IT!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

LoL, my family is nutz.

While I am typing this, I'm watching the Lord of the Rings on the computer.

My favorite is "The Captain and the White Lady" why? Becuase it was CUT.

The was like the most important thing in the book, and it was CUT!

Yes, I am still am still mad that Faramir's big scene was cut, but I'll live, now that its in the extended edition, which I am watching right now.

Everytime I watch it, I feel guilty, why?

A. The Blue Notebook (You know what I am talking about Trisher)

B. You Could Have Caught Me

C. I Married WHO?

and

D. Trisher Nicole Married WHO?


	17. Facial Hair

Conversations

By:

LiL Pippin Padfoot

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Disclaimer: LoL, okay, me and Anita were having an argument over who likes the hottest guy. Well, Anita said that they guys she liked at least had the ability to grow facial hair, (that was a shot at Orlando and his soul patch), well, I most definetly disagreed, considering, if you look at all the guys I like (Orlando Bloom, Karl Urban, Dominic Monaghan...) almost all have like a lot of hair. Like I liked the Magi dude with the tatoos in the Mummy, becuase I loved his hair. The ONLY person Nita and I can agree about it David Whenham. Trisher has no opinion on guys whatsoever. You'll see why.

Arwen & Gimli - Nita Marie (Anita

Eomer & Eowyn - Me!

Lothiriel (The chicka that Eomer married) - Trisher Nicole

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Eomer and Gimli were arguing. Again. Good-naturedly, but arguing nonetheless.

"I believe that women with facial hair, are the most beautiful, unless you count the Lady Galadriel."

Eomer grimaced "Women with facial hair? I like a lady with long hair."

"Nay, short hair and a beard will do for me." said Gimli

"That is the most disgusting thing I have ever heard."

"Well, if she has long hair, why not have a long beard as well?" laughed Gimli

Eomer grimaced again.

"Disgusting, but to each it's own.

&Meanwhile&

"I have to say," said Arwen "Faramir is almost as cute as Aragorn."

"Almost?" Eowyn snorted "Much cuter you mean."

"Excuse me," said Arwen "But didn't you like Aragorn first?"

"That was before I saw Faramir." she responded

"Right, you know you still like Aragorn."

"No, Faramir is way better. Lothiriel, tell her how much better Faramir is."

"I have no opinion whatsoever. My brothers put me off them for a while."

"I have a brother."

"As do I."

"Your brothers are not as perverted as mine were I'm sure."

Eowyn and Arwen looked at each other and started to laugh.

"What?" demanded Lothiriel "My brothers were the worst."

"Well, whatever you may say, Faramir is the best." said Eowyn

"I'm not disagreeing with you," said Arwen "It's just that I sort of gave up my immortality for Aragorn, I can't just like change my mind."

Eowyn shrugged "I dont mind, I got the better end of the deal."

"Depends on how you look at it." said Arwen

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Okay, those weren't the absolute truth of what happened, the last one was a combonation of conversations I've had with Trisher and Nita, so like the first one, was like how Anita and I were arguing, over guys with facial hair, I thought changing to Eomer and Gimli talking about women with facial hair would be funnier.

Thank you for reviewing!


	18. What Would Make You Go to War?

Conversations

By:

LiL Pippin Padfoot

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Disclaimer: SUMMER OF '69! by Bryan Adams!!! I luvers this song!!!

Another converse between Guppie (Pippin) and Mrs. A (Gandalf)

_...Aint' no use in complainin when you got a job to do...._

_....We were young and restless and needed to unwind... nothing can last for ever..._

_..And now that times are changing...think about you and wonder went wrong.. you told me it would last forever.. when you held my hand I knew it was now or never.. those were the best days of my life..._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Gandalf?" asked Pippin

Gandalf sighed "Yes Pippin?"

"What would make you go to war?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, what if some one you loved, or some one in your family were killed, would you go to war?"

Gandalf just stared at Pippin. "Where do you come up with such questions?"

"Well, I was just thinking..."

"That's a miracle in it's self."

Pippin gave a cheeky grin "I just wanted to know. What would make you go to war?"

Gandalf thought for a moment.

"I would go to war," he said "If some one told me that Peregrin Took wasn't there. I would be the first one to sign up."

"Now, I know you don't mean that." said Pippin

Gandalf smiled "Would you like to bet?"

"No! I remember last time I made a bet with you."

"Hey!" said Aragorn "You still owe us for that!"

"When we get back." promised Pippin

"Hmph." said Aragorn

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Okay, that was reallllllllllllllllllllly short, but what happened was we had to make posters for a project in History, and we had to encourage troops to re-enlist for the war, and Josh wanted to put some one dead and say 'This is your cousin. Go Fight and Avenge his death!' Yeah, he's nutz

But he bet us that he would read "The Door in the Wall." (That is the WORST book ever), and pass the test on it, if he did, Mrs. A had to call him pirahna instead of Guppie, if he failed, then he owed us pizza.

We still haven't seen the pizza.


	19. Morals, who needs 'um?

Conversations

By:

LiL Pippin Padfoot

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Disclaimer: Okay, they gave us a test, to see if our Morals were up to standard. Yeah, right.........

Guppie: Pippin, Meg: Aragorn,Chels: Boromir, Austin: Merry, Me: Legolas, Katie : Frodo, Aubrey: Sam, Gimli: Hayden

And I had to sit across from Josh... grrrr...

Mrs. Belzer : Gandalf

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Okay." said Gandalf "Lord Elrond has requested that you take a test, to see if your morals are were they should be."

"Do we get graded on this?" asked Pippin

"No," said Gandalf "I won't be able to read them, only Lord Elrond does."

"Oh."

"Okay, now, there is to be no cheating, it's all opinion, I can't answer any questions. You may begin."

Everybody looked at their questions.

"Pssssssssst." Pippin said "Psssssssssssst Legolas."

"What?"

"What's fornication?"

Legolas rolled his eyes "Do your own work."

"Psssssssssssssssst. Merry? Pssssssssssssssssst."

"What!"

"What's fornication?"

Merry whispered something in Pippin's ear.

Pippin's eyes got big. Then he crossed out his answer.

"I said I strongly disagree against it." he said

"SHUT UP!" yelled everyone.

_About five minutes later..._

"Pst. Boromir!" said Aragorn

"What do you want Aragorn?"

"Is date rape a big thing in Minas Tirith?"

"NO!"

"Sheesh, just asking."

"What do you think? You think it is?"

"No...."

"Then why did you ask?!"

"I needed to say something."

"Hey," said Boromir "This test is stupid."

There was a chorus of agreements.

"Hey!" said Pippin "Is it okay to do drugs and drink?"

"YES!" everybody yelled.

"Thank you!" he said

Everbody continued to work.

Then the table began to shake.

Everybody looked at Pippin, who was scratching out answers and shaking the table.

"PIPPIN!"

"Sorry, I put that I have a hard time getting along with others, which is so not true."

Everybody blinked at him.

"You know," he said "I think my race is a BIG problem, everyone makes fun of me, becuase I'm white."

"Pippin," said Legolas "All of us are white."

"But I'm short!"

"Well, yeah...."

"See! You are ratially discriminating me!"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP!" yelled Aragorn.

"Hey, Frodo." said Sam

"Yes?"

"Do you think that cheating is a big thing?"

Everybody turned and looked at Sam.

"What," said Boromir "Do you think we are doing now?"

Then everybody started laughing, like insanly laughing.

"This. Is. Messed. Up." said Pippin through gasps of laughter.

_About an hour later..........._

Gandalf came and collected everybody's tests.

They were to get their results in a week.

_A Week Later...._

"I have some good and nad news." said Gandalf

"What's the good news?" asked Boromir

"Well, the results to your test are back."

Everybody laughed and high-fived.

"How'd we do?" asked Frodo

"Well, that's the bad news." said Gandalf "All of you failed, miserably, I'd like to add."

"How?" asked Pippin

"Well, apparently all of you think that, fornication, cheating, drinking, smoking, cursing, and other less savory things, are a fixture in your lifestyle."

Everybody blinked at Gandalf

"So?" said Merry

Gandalf rolled his eyes. "All of you are VERY bad people."

Everybody shrugged

"Well," said Legolas "We knew THAT."

Gandalf sighed "But there is more good news, since we can't get anyone else to volunteer, all of you pass, and get to go on the quest."

"Drinks all around!" yelled Pippin

"This is an alchohal free building." said Gandalf

"If we are such bad people," said Pippin "It won't really matter, will it?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Omg, they actually made us take a test with questions like:

Is fornication alright?

If you go to a party were drinks are served, and you are underaged, will you take one?

Yeah, it was fun.

Here's a bonus clip form Science class today.

**Bold: Megan**

_Italics: Me_

_**Bold and Italic : Megan and I**_

Normal: Mrs. Potter

&&&&&&&&&&&

"So class, if we have talked about the physical part of an atom, what's the other part?"

"**_MENTAL!"_**

Megan and I looked at eachother, and started to laugh

"**Nice Paige."**

"_Same to you."_

"_**High-Five!"**_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&7


	20. Yoga and Spirit Leaders

Conversations

By:

LiL Pippin Padfoot

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Disclaimer: Gandalf : Mrs. Belzer, Aragorn : Megan, Boromir: Chelsea.

Merry,Pippin,Legolas,Gimli,Sam,Frodo: Random members of my class including me.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Okay, we seriously lack spirit." said Gandalf

"So?" asked Pippin

"I appoint Boromir our Spirit leader!"

"WHAT!" yelled Boromir

"Good job Boromir." said Aragorn

"So, what kind of spiritual actuvuty are you going to lead us in Boromir?" asked Gandalf

"Ummm." said Boromir "I think I'll let Aragorn pick."

"REALLY?!" said Aragorn "I'm going to teach you to do YOGA!"

"Yoga? What is yoga?" asked Merry

"Yoga, is very spiritual." said Aragorn "First, you need to sit in lotus postion."

"Lotus?"

"With your legs crossed." said Aragorn sitting down and crossing his legs.

Everybody else did so, except Gandalf

"Now," said Aragorn "Close your eyes, and breathe deeply. Inhale. Exhale. Visualize a nice happy place."

"This is gay." said Pippin

"Shush!" said Aragorn "Your taking away my happy place!"

"I quit." said Pippin

"SHUSH!" yelled everyone.

"Well, fine." said Pippin

"FINE!" everyone yelled back

"Okay," continued Aragorn "Now, stand up."

Everyone did so.

"Okay go like this:" and Aragorn put his arms over his head, put his hands together as if he was praying, then brought them down.

Thy did that for a while.

"Okay! That's it!" said Aragorn

"That's it?" asked Merry

"Yes."

"That was fun!" said Merry again

"Do you want to do it again?"

"YES!" everybody yelled

"Noooo!" said Pippin

But he was overuled, and the rest of the afternoon, everyone found their happ place, and stayed there.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

While doing Yoga in Science class....

"Okay, girls, you have to go to History, get off the floor."

"Aw, Mrs. Potter! I was almost at my happy place!" That was me.

During the Basket ball season, at a particularly tough game...

"Okay girls, listen to me, all of those other girls, they're city slickas. They've never chased chickens, or done any work, or hoed a garden. I want you guys to use your worse grammer, and I want you to show those girls that country beats city any day."

"Coach?"

"Yes Emily?"

"What if they steal the ball? Do you want us to say 'They done did stole that doggon darn ball from us!'."

"Say whatever you want to Emily, but I after you do, get the ball back. And if you don't, ya'll will be running laps until your head spins."

"All right Coach."

"Okay girls, show them how we play in the country!"

LoL, actually, we won that game.


	21. Potty Mouth

Conversations

By:

LiL Pippin Padfoot

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Disclaimer: PINEAPPLE SAID A BAD WORD!

LoL, it's not a BAD word, but in our school (little Catholics as we are) are not allowed to say anything worse than "Good Gracious!" though we swear all the time. Outside the hearing of teachers of course.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Aragorn had been joking around with Merry.

As a joke, he and Boromir had placed a sign on Merry's back saying ' I am Merry. I love Pippin.'

"What the hell!" said Pippin "What in bloody hell do you have on your back, Merry?"

"What!" said Merry, spinning around, trying to reach his back.

This was all done outside the camp.

When they finally returned, Gandalf was on one side.

"What happened?" asked Aragorn trying not to laugh.

"Well," said Merry "SOME ONE put a sign on my back that said ' I am Merry. I love Pippin '. And Pippin was walking behind me and he said ' What the hell ," but then everyone, who had been laughing and talking, froze.

"What," said Gandalf "Did you just say Mr. Merry?"

"I. I. didn't say anything!" said Merry

"Tree! Now!" Merry slumped over and shuffled to the tree, while being booed and hissed by everyone else.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

That wasn't particulalarly funny, but you had to be there.

But Becuase of that, Josh is no longer Pineapple or Dora, he's now Potty mouth.


	22. SLEEPOVERS and Flying Popcorn Bowls

Conversations

By:

LiL Pippin Padfoot

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Disclaimer: Family Slumber party!

We all slept together in the living room. My parents HATE that, they're like "we bought a bigger house so you don't have to share rooms, and we get you brand new beds and everything, and all of you sleep in the Living room, on the floor and on the couch. WE GIVE UP!"

Frodo and Sam: Mom and Dad

Legolas : Me, Gimli: My (hypothetical) twin Richard

Aragorn : Nita, Pippin : Manda (Amanda)

Boromir: Travis, Merry: Kevin

Cleo was in her own room. sleeping peacfully.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The Fellowship was having a slumber party before they left.

It was chaotic. Frodo and Sam had retired early.

"Hey Aragorn!" yelled Boromir "Pass the pocorn!"

"Go long!"

Aragorn threw the bowl of popcorn across the room, popcorn flew everywhere, and the bowl hit Legolas in the head.

"Ow!" yelled Legolas

"Ha Ha! You got hit with a bowl!" laughed Gimli

"Why you ,"

and Legolas began choking Gimli

Pippin was stealing some of Merry's popcorn.

"Hey!" said Merry, who bopped Pippin over the head with a pillow.

"Ow!" said Pippin who grabbed the pillow out of Merry's hands and hit him with it.

"Hey! Brake it up you two. We don't need to take you two to the healers tonight do we?" Aragorn, being the oldest was the wisest knew how to seperate Legolas and Gimli.

Aragorn handed Boromir some popcorn, took the pillows away from Merry and Pippin, gave them some more popcorn, and then fell ontop of Legolas

"Get you big butt off me!" screamed Legolas

"My butt isn't big." said Aragorn "But your comfortable."

"Dog pile on Legolas!" yelled Gimli

"YEAH!"

"NO!" yelled Legolas, but he was overruled.

"gah!" yelled Pippin, who was trapped under Boromir "Get off!"

Eventually everyone got off Legolas.

"HEY!" Sam came running in "Can you manage to be quiet for a little while so Master can sleep?"

Everyone laughed, and threw a pillow at Sam.

Sam growled "Go to SLEEP!" he walked away, then came back. "Please."

Everyone kept laughing, in fact, Merry laughed so hard, he fell off the couch and hit his head on the bowl that had earlier hit Legolas on the head.

"Ow" moaned Merry

"Shuttup." said Legolas "I got hit by that with high-speed, you just ran into it."

"How do run into a bowl?" asked Boromir

"Simple." said Aragorn "Merry just did."

"I see."

"Legolas," asked Gimli "How can you get hit by bowl at high-speed? Or are you just crazy?"

Legolas and Gimli were once again fighting.

This time instead of breaking them up, Aragorn took bets.

"5 to 1 Legolas wins!"

"I'll put 6 bucks Gimli beats the crap out of Legolas, but Legolas wins."

"I bet 3 dollars Gimli wins, but not before Legolas punches him out."

The fight went on till Frodo came in

"What's going on in here!" he yelled

Frodo broke everyone up.

"HEY!" yelled Boromir, I just lost 6 bucks!"

"Shouldn't have been betting then." said Frodo "Now please be quiet."

"Yes." said Everyone

"Thank you." said Frodo and he walked out.

"Ready to have some fun?" asked Boromir

"What kind of fun?" asked Merry, who was rubbing his head.

"Fun. Fun." said Boromir

Just then, another bowl came flying across the room, and nailed Boromir in the head.

"HEY!" yelled Aragorn "WHO'S THROWING THOSE BOWLS!"

"That was me!" said Legolas "How dare you bet against me, Boromir!"

"Chill!" yelled Merry

So everyone chilled.

"How bout we tell stories." suggested Aragorn.

Everyone agreed.

"I'll go first!" said Gimli

"Allright." everyone agreed again

"Okay, there was a prissy little elf..."

"I don't like were this is going..." whispered Aragorn to Boromir

"I dont know," said Boromir "I could get some money from this..."

"And anyway, this elf claimed he got hit by a bowl at high-speed..."

"OKAY!" said Aragorn "Drinks all around!"

"YEAH!" everybody yelled

"WILL YOU SHUT UP!" yelled Sam from the next room

"NEVER!"

"DON'T MAKE ME GET MY SWORD!" yelled Sam

"LEAVE THEM ALONE SAM!" yelled Frodo at Sam

They could hear Sam muttering under his breath.

Aragorn went and grabbed a bunch of long-necked bottles

Boromir took a drink.

"Hey!" he yelled "Mine's non-alchohalic!"

Aragorn rolled his eyes.

"We can't drink in here. NOT THAT WE WOULD!" he yelled loud enough for the whole household to hear.

"BETTER NOT!" said Frodo from the next room

Everyone was quietly drinking for awhile, until Merry, who was still beside the couch lying on the floor, had some spilled on him from Pippin.

Then a fight broke out...again.

"HEY!" said Aragorn "Whay is up with you all tonight?" he said, seperating Merry and Pippin

"I think," said Aragorn "That it's time for us to go to bed."

No complaints there. Everyone blew the candles, and dropped where the were.

There were a few ouches when people fell onto something, or onto other people.

Eventually everyone settled down, and fell asleep.

About 2 hrs later, Sam and Frodo came in, and threw open the drapes of the room.

"Rise and Shine!" they said "Time to go!"

Everyone picked up their pillow and threw it at them.

"Well," said Sam "Atleast we know they can work together on one thing."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Based on true events at family sleepovers in the living room.

It is NOT Funny to get hit with a popcorn bowl.


	23. It's Cool to Say No

Conversations

By:

LiL Pippin Padfoot

Disclaimer: LoL, Mrs. A is crazy, I swear.

Poor Aubs. Poor Poor Aubs.

Aragorn: Megan, Boromir: Chelsea

Merry: Aubrey, Pippin: Fishers

Legolas: Me, Sam: Katie

Frodo: Kenzie (Mackenzie, but we all call her Kenzie or Kenz)

Gandalf : Mrs. A, now Mrs. A isn't normaly like this. Really. It was scary, like I said, Poor Aubs.

"Okay" said Gandalf"Everyone can go set up camp, except Merry, I would like to talk to him."

Everyone left Merry alone with Gandalf.

"Okay, Merry, I've noticed that you haven't been yourself lately."

"Really" asked Merry

"Yes, and I was wondering if any thing is going on"

"Like what"

"Oh, you know. Are you sure nothing is going on"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Why don't you write me a note, eh" said Gandalf smiling at Merry "Tell me what's going on."

"Sure." said Merry

"Okay, you can go."

Merry ran to catch up with the Fellowship.

"What he want" asked Aragorn

"I don't know" said Merry "But he freaked me out"

"What'd he say" asked Boromir

Merry re-counted the meeting.

Legolas laughed "He thinks your on drugs"

Merry's eyes got wide "You know, Legolas, I think your right"

There was a murmur of agreement.

"You know" said Legolas "It's cool to say 'no'."

Aragorn and Boromir laughed "Yeah, Mer, next time, just say 'no'."

Merry just laughed with them, and that was the end of that, though they always questioned did Gandalf really think that Merry was on drugs?

Ice Ice Baby! LoL, listenin' to what my eldest sister refers to as

" That 90's badarse sheet."

Of course, that line was highly edited, for young readers sakes, and my own.


	24. of Mud Puddles and Babies and Angels and...

Conversations

By:

LiL Pippin Padfoot

* * *

Disclaimer: Lol! Why do people ask these questions? Especially when we don't have the answer!

Guys... I tell you what...

You know who's who. By now, me: Legolas, Aragorn: Megan, Boromir: Chelsea, Pippin: Fishers, Gandalf: Gramma Linda! I love Gramma Linda, she told Trisher that I could be a messenger of God! I am so important!

Oh yes! Trisher stars in this one as... GIMLI, and of course, Megan's Ugg's...

* * *

They were walking through the Mountains, toward the Mines of Moria.

The ice was cracking underneath their feet, and what was more annoying was Gimli and Legolas arguing.

When all of a sudden...

CRACK!

Legolas's foot fell right through a giant slate of ice, into a muddy pool beneath.

"AUGH" he yelled "My SHOES" He hopped over to lean against the rock wall, where he was going to empty out the water that was in his shoe when...

CRACK! CRACK!

and another slate of ice gave way to a muddy pool beneath.

"AUGH" yelled Legolas, who ran to another place, no ice this time, and emptied his shoes of water,dirt, and sand.

"Ewwwwwwww." said Legolas, cringing at nasty water that he had dumped on the snow.

Now, perpetually afraid of ice, Legolas walked around it.

Until...

SLIP!

Legolas had slipped on a patch of ice. He was now on his knees on the ice.

Gimli, meanwhile was laughing his head off as Legolas stood up, his knees sokaing wet.

They coninued walking until...

SLIP!

This time, it wasn't poor Legolas, but Gimli, on a pile of snow on his back.

This time, Legolas started to laugh.

"Why don't you make a snow-angel while your down there" jeered Legolas

"I'll get you" threatened Gimli "When I get up"

"Oh you're pitiful." said Legolas, helping him on his feet.

"Pitiful..." muttered Gimli under his breath along with a few other choice words.

Gandalf walked up.

"Gimli" said Gandalf "You should be wearing gloves."

"I don't need gloves." said Gimli

"You could get frostbite" said Gandalf "And I don't want to see any of my babies getting hurt."

"I'll give him my gloves" offered Legolas "Here you go! I'd hate to see you get hurt Gimli" and Legolas took off his gloves, and handed them to Gimli, who didn't accept them.

"Oh, your an angel." said Gandalf

"Oh" said Gimli "So he's the next Valar is he"

"No, maybe he's just a messenger of them, a prophet." said Gandalf "Who knows" and Gandalf walked away

Gimli looked at Legolas with disdain "Are you a messenger of the Valar" he asked

"Can't tell" said Legolas happily "Had to sign a contract" and with that, Legolas skipped off.

Meanwhile, Aragorn was having trouble...

"I do not think these boots are water proof" he cried as he fell through some ice, and mud soaked through his pants and boots.

Boromir was laughing.

"No laughing at my babies, Boromir" said Gandalf, hitting Boromir, but not really hard.

"But, Gandalf" said Pippin "It's so much fun"

"Now you listen to me Peregrin Took." said Gandalf "All of you is my babies, so none of you make fun of each other. You hear me? Now, give me a hug"

And everyone hugged Gandalf.

"Now what do we say" said Gandalf

"Thank Valar for this beautiful day" declared everyone.

"Thank you" said Gandalf "Now, let's get going. All of you are truely angels, all of you"

"What about me" asked Pippin

"You can be an angel too." said Gandalf

* * *

Okay, Gramma Linda, is actually only Katie's Grandma, but she comes in, and has us all call her Grandma Linda, and she is always calling everyone her babies, and her little angels, doesn't matter how old you are, 22 or even 3, and she did tell Trisher that I might be an angel. And everyday she has us say "Thank you God for this Beautiful day"

She gives us candycanes, and valentines, and is just funny. You should see her when she's angry though...


	25. Lipgloss

Conversations

By:

LiL Pippin Padfoot

* * *

Disclaimer: This has two charachters.

Arwen: Megan, and Aragorn: Austin. Got it? This was truley horrible, it shows how much of a guy Austin really is...

Not that he's a girl of course...

Anyway, this is VERY unrealistic!

* * *

Aragorn watched as Arwen put on some lipgloss, but didn't put the tube of lipgloss down, she kept it with her.

"You must really love that lipgloss" he commented "You keep holding unto it."

"Well" answered Arwen "It's really expensive and I use it so much, I don't want to lose it."

"Do you run out of it quickly" asked Aragorn

"Yes." said Arwen

"Ah." said Aragorn, mulling it over.

"Hmm." he thught "I have an idea" he said

"What" asked Arwen

"I got it" Aragorn had a huge smile on his face. "Buy a bigger tube."

Arwen just looked at him.

"Yeah" he said "Just buy like a HUGE tub of it, then when you run out, just pour some more in your tube"

Arwen laughing, just shook her head "Aragorn, you are such a man."

"What" asked Aragorn "I thought it was a good idea"

Arwen just shook her head.

* * *

That was hilarious. Austin actually thought you could just go buy a huge tub of lipgloss at like Sam's and then refill it.

What a guy.


	26. The Flash

Conversations

By:

LiL Pippin Padfoot

* * *

Disclaimer: Okay, so Mrs. Carrie, who used to be our History teacher, came back to subsitute,cuz she quit when she got married, and she had a baby, and she showed our class pictures of it...

So of course the boys made comments over everything.

So this is going to be based over like Aragorn and Arwen and their first baby boy, cuz that's what Mrs. Carrie had. of course, staring Fishers as Pippin. All of us girls are like random charachters, the hobbits are the boys.

Also stars Mrs. Potter's fool proof way of naming her children.

* * *

"Isn't he sweet?" everybody was smiling and looking at Arwen and Aragorn's baby boy, Eldarion.

Pippin looked at him criticly. "That's not a very interesting name, Eldarion." he said

Arwen looked at him "I think it is a very nice name." she said.

"Well, yes, it's nice and all..."

"It's very new." said Legolas"Very new age, I like it."

"Thank you Legolas." said Aragorn.

Legolas nodded.

Just then Merry came running in. "Sorry I'm late he said."

"Late" Pippin laughed "A half-an-hour is a bit more than late."

Merry looked at the little baby.

"Aw. What's it's name" he asked

"Eldarion."

Merry looked at Arwen and Aragorn as if they were crazy. "Eldarion? Okay..." he said

"Exactly what I said" said Pippin

"Be quiet" said Gimli "It's a nice name"

"What would you have named him" asked Arwen.

Pippin thought for a second. "If I have a son, most defintetly The Flash" he said

"The Flash" said Aragorn

"The Flash." said Pippin "Isn't that a wonderful name? Picked it out all by myself, much better than Pippin, anyway, and Eldarion." he said sumgly.

"It's a very, er, nice name." said Arwen

"How'd you pick that name" asked Sam

"Well" said Arwen "I did what my father and mother did."

"What's that"

"We stood at the bottom of a stariway, and shouted the name up the stairs to see how it sounded."

"That's stupid." said Pippin "Why would you do that"

Arwen just rolled her eyes at him.

"I'm not even going to explain."

Pippin in turn rolled his own eyes "Fine" he said "Be that way."

Pippin leaned over Eldarion"The Flash." he murmered "The Flash."

* * *

The Flash. Only Fish, only him.

Actually, Mrs. Carrie named her baby boy Ayden,

Mrs. Potter named her three chrildren, Mike (short for Micheal, or however you spell it.), Nick (Nicholas), and Allie (Alexandrea).


	27. Doors, Floors, and Mud Puddles

Conversations

By:

LiL Pippin Padfoot

* * *

Disclaimer: Poor, poor, Legolas.

Why do I have to be him?

* * *

Legolas had been having a very bad day.

It all started in the morning, in Rivendell;

You see, Legolas had been trying to open a door. He pushed with all his might, then he sighed and pulled on it, and the door swung open, hitting him in the head.

Ouch.

Then, while walking into the room, he fell flat on his face.

Ouch again.

Later, Legolas was late for a meeting, running in, he goes to slide into a chair, and misses it completely, landing on the floor.

"That's nice." remarked Elrond.

The worst came at the end of the day.

The Fellowship had left, and as they were walking,

Gandalf said "Everyone watch out for the mud pudddle!"

Legolas turned around to see if he had missed it...

SPLAT!

Legolas slipped and fell in the mud.

"GAH!" he yelled, highly upset at the world.

He decided to remain in the mud for a few more minutes trying to regain any pride he had.

* * *

That was one VERY bad day for me.

Sorry, it wasn't really a conversation... Nor is the next one!


	28. This Sucks!

Conversations

By:

LiL Pippin Padfoot

* * *

Disclaimer: Okay, I got off the bus late, and thought that all my v-ball stuff was in order, only to get off the bus and find I had nothing! Gah! Oh well, actually I was looking for my knee-pads, not my shoes...

P.S. Trisher, that converse about the Flash happened during MEAP testing! You know, while you took two freakin hour to write an essay about Jimmy Bob and his Saxamophone ... THAT day...

* * *

Legolas ran into his room.

Contrary to former belief, Legolas was an EXTREMELY messy person, and his room reflected that.

That day the Fellowship was leaving, and Legolas could find nothing.

He noticed his clothes were clean, so he tossed them in a bag, then next he had to find his shoes.

Amazingly, that was the hardest thing to find.

he could have sworn that they were on his desk, but they were no longer there.

So he started cleaning (only making the mess of his room even bigger.)

Legolas dug underneath his bed, finding old shoes, but not ones he wanted.

No, never the ones he wanted.

He sat on his bed in frustration.

He then got up, then decided maybe they fell off his desk, so he began digging around and around his desk, looking for them.

"AHA!" he yelled, as he found one. "Now, where are you? Mr. Shoe...?"

He cleared around and under his chair. Nothing.

And he was getting even more frustrated. He didn't want to think about going with only one shoe.

He began digging under his bed again, to no avail.

He was just about ready to give up, really and truely, when he glanced to his left.

His closet!

He dived into it, pulling out clothes, books, more shoes, a stuffed animal, and other oddments.

Still not finding his shoe. Then he decided, 'Well, I might as well check everywhere.'

He began to hunt around his bookshelf, not really thinking it would be there, but might as well look.

"YOU!" he yelled, diving his hand underneath a box, and pulling out the shoe that haed formerly been MIA.

He hugged it then, threw it in his bag.

There, he all packed.

He headed to the door, only to realize that he had piled up his junk so high, he couldn't open the door.

"This sucks!" he declared

* * *

"Now, we get to the physical aspects of an atom..."

"_Let's get, physical, physical_!"

"Jason! Be quiet."

"Sorry, but it's such a good song Mrs. Potter!" - J-Bob and Mrs. Potter

"Where are the rest of my renegade lovelies?" - Mrs. A


	29. Wilson

Conversations

By:

LiL Pippin Padfoot

* * *

Disclaimer: Ha ha! Poor J-Bob, got his desk dumped! LoL!

Ok, our V-ball team has a volleyball. His name is Wilson. He is a Castaway Volleyball, with the bloody handprint on it. Yes, Marianne made it. His name is Wilson. And here is everyone arguing over Wilson.

* * *

"No!" yell Merry "NO! NO! NO!"

"YES! YES! YES!"

"NO!"

"MERRY! PIPPIN! FRODO! SAM! QUIT ARGUING!" yelled Gandalf

"NO!" they all yelled back

They were all hobbit children, and Merry had a ball. The ball was Merry's new best friend.

"SHARE!" yelled Pippin

"Mine!" said Merry, cradeling the ball in his arms. "My own. My Wilson." he cooed to it.

Pippin, Sam, and Frodo looked at each other.

"Wilson?" asked Frodo "What kind of a name is that?"

"Quiet! Musn't insult Wilson." Merry stroked the ball "No, no, not Wilson."

"Just give me the damn ball." said Sam, yanking it away from Merry, who burst into tears.

"WANT WILSON!"

"No." said Frodo "No Wilson."

"MINE!"

"MERRY!" yelled Sam "It's a ball!"

"My Wilson." whimpered Merry

"How bout," suggested Frodo "We all play with Wilson?"  
"Awight." agreed Merry, Sam, and Pippin.

And thus, Wilson and Volleyball were born.

* * *

That was an over dramatized fight between Marianne (creator of Wilson), Jessica, Jordyn, and Brooke.

Marianne loved Wilson.

Wilson replaced our old school's volleyball, Raul.

R.I.P Raul

Long Live Wilson!


	30. Uncontrollable Pain

Conversations

By:

LiL Pippin Padfoot

* * *

Disclaimer: Poor Anna, this was horrible. Okay, so Anna had cramps, and had her step-dad write a note saying she couuldn't participate in gym, and well, Mr. Strait and Mr. VanPelt (the gym teachers, who both are married and have daughters), had a field day with what the note said...poor poor Anna, it was a hilarious note though!

* * *

Eowyn handed her sword master a note written by King Theoden.

The Swordsmaster read it outloud.

"_Due to uncontrollable pain, my niece, Eowyn, is not to participate in sword lessons today._

_King Theoden. _Well," said the Sword master at last, "I shall let you children off for today." and he left Eomer and Theodred with Eowyn.

Eomer and Theodred were laughing.

"It's not funny!" said Eowyn

"Oh no!" said Eomer "Eowyn has uncontrolable pain! She could turn into a monster at any minute!"

Eowyn stamped her foot. "Not funny, Eomer!"

"Be nice Eomer," said Theodred "Remember, she could unleash her uncontrollable pain on us."

"Ahh!" yelled Eomer, then he and Theodred ran off yelling about a monster Eowyn and uncontrollable pain.

"Stupid boys." said Eowyn "I knew I should have checked that note before Uncle Theoden wrote it."

Whe mentally reminded herself to dictate what notes were to say from then on. And she was resolved to avoid Theodred and Eomer until they gave up the uncontrollable pain thing.

But they had different ideas.

While Eowyn was walking around the market place, they appeared out of nowhere.

"Make way for Eowyn!" they called "She has uncontrollable pain and is not afraid to use it! She may become a monster at any time!" they warned.

Eowyn blushed, and tried to get away but to no avail. Wherever she went, they seemed to follow, shouting out warnings to all the passerbys. warning them of her so-called 'condition'.

Finally, Eowyn had enough.

"You two!" she yelled, frustrated "Just go away!" and she stormed off.

Eventually they found her in the Stables.

"Sorry Eowyn." they said.

She refused to acknowledge that they were there.

"Father made us apologize." explained Theoden

Eowyn still wouldn't talk to them.

"Here." said Eomer who tossed a piece of chocolate at Eowyn.

She glanced down at it. "Promise not do that again?" she asked

"You have our word."

"Fine." she said eating the piece of chocolate. "But I'm still mad at you."

* * *

Actually, Mr. Strait, and Mr. VanPelt didn't apologize, but Mr. VP did give Anna a candy bar for all the trouble they put her through.

I mean they both had microphones and everytime they saw Anna they'd say "Watch out for Piglet (Anna), she has uncontrollable pain, and may hurt you, or turn into a monster."

Poor Anna.


	31. I'm Isildor! He's Isildor!

Conversations

By:

LiL Pippin Padfoot

* * *

Disclaimer: LoL... I love Fred and Quinn, they are sooo stupid! This happened in the High School, my oldest bro, Trav, was fixing a fan in this teachers classroom, and he got in a fight with Fred...which you NEVER want to do. And then Quinn, his side kick, got involved.

* * *

The Council of Elrond had just started, and everyone was there.

Before Elrond could explain anything, he got in a fight with Aragorn.

"You can't yell at me!" yelled Aragorn "I'm Isildor! I'm Isildor!"

"Leave!" roared Elrond "You aren't welcome here any more."

"You can't send me away." said Aragorn "I'm Isildor!"

"You are not Isildor! Go away!"

Aragorn stomped away. "I'm Isildor!" he yelled over his shoulder.

"You can't send him away!" said Boromir, jumping up. "He's Isildor!"

"I've had enough of this nonsense! Both of you! Get out of my sight!"

So Boromir and Aragorn dissapeared around a hedge.

"Now," continued Lord Elrond "Bring forth the Ring, Frodo."

"That's Isilidor's Bane!" a voice cried from beyond the hedge.

"How did you know?" yelled Lord Elrond.

"Duh! I'm Isilidor!"

"Yup," a second voice joined in "He's Isildor!"

* * *

Actually Fred kept saying "You can't send me to the office, I'm Rick Dean! I'm Rick Dean!" 


	32. of Boogey Men, Ghosts, and Sauron

Conversations

By:

LiL Pippin Padfoot

* * *

Disclaimer: Okay, this happened at Hartley... It was so funny! Like Mackenzie (yes Trisher, dictator Mackenzie) was balwing her eyes out!

* * *

While everyone was in Gondor, everyone decided to have a sleepover.

The girls, (Eowyn, Arwen, Galadriel, Rosie, Diamond, Lothiriel, and Estella) were staying on one side, and the boys, (Faramir, Aragorn, Celeborn, Sam, Pippin, Eomer, and Merry) were on the other side.

The girls were having fun, laughing at talking, till they decided to go to bed.

Then the boys decided to play a little trick.

"Whoooo." they called "Whooooooooo."

"Oh my Valar, what is that?" asked Lothiriel.

"Daddy." squeeked Arwen

"Can I sleep here?" asked Eowyn "It's nothing."

"Whoooooooooooo."

"Ghosts!" yelled Estella

"Ahh!" yelled Diamond

"Shut up!" yelled Eowyn

Arwen was crying "The ghosts, they are coming to get me. They're coming to get me."

"There is no such thing as ghosts." said Galadriel, but sounding very doubtful herself.

"Whoooooooooooooooo."

Arwen was full out bawling by now. "I'm so scared! I want to go home!"  
"Dude," said Eowyn "Ghosts don't exhist. Can you guys just shut up?"

"No!" said Lothiriel "Maybe if we stay up, they'll go away!"

"Oh dear Valar." Eowyn swore. "All night?"

"All night." said Lothiriel firmly.

"Ugh. I am going to get NO sleep, am I?" asked Eowyn sitting up.

_The Next Morning..._

"Hey girls!" said Aragorn "Have a good sleep?"

"Heard you guys had a boogey man in your room." laughed Eomer

"Yeah, we had Sauron in ours." said Faramir

All of the guys burst out laughing.

"Now, now." said Merry "We shouldn't be mean. After all, Boogey men and ghosts just come out of no where everyday!"

The guys continued laughing, even harder than before.

"It's not funny." said Eowyn, yawning.

"Really?" asked Celeborn "Stay up the entire night crying?"

"No," replied Eowyn "They kept me up all night crying."

Arwen just rolled her eyes "C'mon, Eowyn, you were the one that was most scared! Crying, I want my daddy!"

"What?" asked Eowyn "You were."

"No, I'm not a scardy cat like you."

"Bull," Eowyn started

"Okay," said Faramir "Why don't we just break this up?" He said, looking around

"Hey Eowyn, how about some Pool, the Pool table's free." he said

"Sure."

So Faramir and Eowyn walked off to play Pool.

And everyone went on to do their own stuff, but the boys never let the girls live down their night with Boogey men, and the boys night with Sauron.

* * *

You can guess who Eowyn was, right?

Wink, wink, nudge, nudge.

Yeah, Matt stopped me from seriously denting her her face.

Yeah, what happened was the older girls tried to scary us fithies, and most got really scared , and I was like, Boogey men? I got over them like when I was 6. I mean, c'mon. So the boys heard about it, and said that if we had Boogey men, they had Osama Bin Laden in their dorm.

Never let us girls live it down. Actually, I beat Matt at Pool that day...

FIRST V-BALL GAME TOMORROW!

#12


	33. The Library Incident

Conversations

By:

LiL Pippin Padfoot

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Disclaimer: LoL! Poor Fishers...he had a very bad day.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Now I expect all of you to be quiet in the Library!"

Gandalf had told them that at least a hundred times already.

"We know." said Pippin

"Be. Quiet." repeated Gandalf

Pippin rolled his eyes.

They walked into Elrond's Library.

It all started when Boromir and Aragorn were laughing and pushing each other.

_CLUNK SMASH_

Aragorn had pushed Boromir who had then knocked a small statuet off a shelf.

"You are acting like a bunch of tweens." mutterted Gandalf as Boromir and Aragorn hastily put it back on the shelf.

Pippin began poking around.

Legolas sat down in a chair, reading a book that had been reccomended by Frodo.

Gimli was looking for one, but had found no luck.

Pippin then found a book with a shiny cover. He figured even if the book wasn't good, he could at least look at the cover.

While waiting in a line to check out the book, he started leaning on a globe.

"Don't lean on that." said Gandalf "In fact, don't touch it."

Pippin kept leaning.

He hummed to himself until...

_FWIP SMASH_

The Globe had slid out of of it's place and fell on the floor, splitting in two.

"Oh my gosh!" said Pippin "I'll Fix it!"

He tried pushing the two pieces back in, to no avail.

"Just, just, give it to me!" said Gandalf, who then fixed it. "Now, next time, don't touch!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&


	34. There's Snow in my !

Conversations

By:

LiL Pippin Padfoot

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Disclaimer: Poor Megan! We still have a LOT of Snow here in Michigan...yeah...this chappie may be well, as Megan would say 'racy' but she was the one that was yelling this at the top of her lungs...

"Hey Mr. Darling! If you come outside, you can go out with Chelsea Chubbycheeks again!"

Lydia, when we drove past Chelsea's Ex's house on the bus.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Everyone was in Gondor for a party.

They were all outside, talking and having fun.

Then the hobbits sneaked up behind Pippin and...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They had shoved a huge chunk of snow down Pippin shirt.

"That wasn't funny guys!" he yelled as he untucked his shirt and chunks of snow fell out.

Everyone laughed and kept talking. But they still continued to just dump snow down Pippin's shirt.

Then, Aragorn and Faramir snuck up behind Arwen with another huge chunk of snow.

Arwen, who was talking with the rest of the girls didn't notice them until they shoved it down her shirt, picked up another and dropped it on her head.

"OH MY VALAR!" She screamed "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

She began hopping up and down, trying to dislodge any snow.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Yelled Arwen "You idiots! There's snow in my bra!"

The guys burst out laughing.

"It's not funny!" yelled Arwen "What do you think it's going to be like when I take my coat off! My shirt is soake!"

At this, the guys laughed harder.

"I'm sure Aragorn wouuld like to help you get that snow out." said Faramir

"Shuttup." said Aragorn hitting Faramir

"He ain't getting no where near me." said Arwen

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Another chunk of snow went down Pippin's shirt.

Arwen was seething.

"Idiots." she muttered, shaking the snow out of her hair. "Freakin' Idiots."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&


	35. Lip Balm

Conversations

By:

LiL Pippin Padfoot

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Disclaimer: Augh! This happened at my 13th b-day party. Manda, Anna, and Trisher spent the night. Well, I had really chapped lips, and I was so totaly liked addicted to my chapstick, and my lips get really bad, then crack and bleed. Okay?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

They had just entered the Redhorn Pass, and something was bothering Legolas. His lips were chapped. It's true, Elfs can't get sick, but they can get chapped lips. And Legolas had them.

He had been wetting his lips, trying to get the sting to go away, but it hadn't worked.

He reached into a pocket for some balm for chapped lips.

It wasn't there.

Legolas put his hand back in his pocket.

It wasn't there.

Where was it?

He checked the rest of his pockets.

It wasn't there.

"Aragorn!" said Legolas, running up to his friend. "Did I give you my lip balm?"

Aragorn shook his head. "Why?"

"I can't fine mine!"

"Oh well."

Legolas looked around, who else could have given it to?

"Boromir..."

After asking every member of the Fellowship, Legolas was going nuts.

"My lips!" he said "They're going to crack, and then bleed, then I won't be able to talk!"

Everyone just rolled their eyes. They thought he was going nuts.

Legolas began rummaging through all the baggage.

Poor Bill, he was being so patient, walking along, while Legolas walked along side him, occaisonaly running into Bill when he was looking through a bag.

"Uh, Legolas?"

"What Sam? Did you find lip balm!"

"No, I was just going to say that your running into poor Bill, and you're not going to fund your lipbalm inside my cooking pot."

"Oh." and Legolas put the cooking pot down, and continued to dig.

Now, it had almost been fifteen minutes since Legolas had noticed his lip balm missing, and he was getting extremely frustrated. Then he heard something.

"Found it!"

Legolas spun around.

There was Gimli, holding up the little tube of lip balm.

Legolas grabbed it, and applied it.

"Thank you, where'd you find it?" Legolas was about to give Gimli a hug.

"Fell out of your pocket."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Gar. Don't you hate it when someone gets the best of you?


	36. Hamster Did It

Conversations

By:

LiL Pippin Padfoot

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Disclaimer: The Hamster Did It. Sure Fish, blame the hamster. Must have been one hungry hamster...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

When they had left Imladris, Everyone had noticed that Pippin's cloak had a giant hole in the hood, and smaller holes around it.

Most everyone dissmissed this as Pippin being Pippin. But Aragorn was curious.

"Pippin, how did you get those holes in the hood of your cloak."

Pippin looked at Aragorn with absolute seriousness. "Hamster did it." he said

Aragorn looked at him. "The hamster did it? What Hamster?"

Pippin sighed. "Merry and I had a pair of Hamsters, we were going to breed them - that didn't work out - and anyway, I put it in the hood of my cloak, to carry mine around, but I guess it was hungry."

"Must have been a very hungry hamster."

Pippin shrugged. "I think it died from eating my cloak."

"So your hamster did it?"

"Hamster did it." repeated Pippin

"I see." said Aragorn

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Another pointless conversation. You should see his hoodie. Fish's, I mean. It has all these little hamster nibbles on it, then one big hole! It's hilarious.


	37. Aragorn and the Importance of Stretching

Conversations

By:

LiL Pippin Padfoot

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Disclaimer: Mackenzie didn't stretch at V-ball and Megan saw. 'nough said, if you know Megan, that is.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Aragorn looked at Legolas. "You're not going to stretch?" he asked him.

Legolas shrugged.

"You really should." said Aragorn

"I got here late," said Legolas "I don't have time to stretch before battle."

"Well, Beregrond just got here too, and he stretched."

"That's Beregrond." said Legolas "I'm tired."

"Stretch." said Aragorn

"No."

"Fine..your funeral."

"My funeral?"

"Your funeral. I warned you."

"Why is it my funeral."

"Well, your leg will cramp up, or you might fall and twist your ankle, and when you say 'I don't know how that happened.' I will say 'I SO told you so.'"

"That's not going to happen."

"Fine, take your risk. You may end up like me some day."

"What, crabby?"

"Noooo. You will have to wear a leg brace every day."

"You wear a leg brace?"

"Under my pants. You don't see it."

"I see."

"No, you can't see it."

"No, I get it."

"Oh."

There was silence for a moment.

"So are you going to stretch?" asked Aragorn

"No."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I wish Mackenzie would get hurt. Sorry, I don't like her. (MAckenzie, Jordyn's lil sis is alright, the other Mackenzie.)


	38. Legolas Gets His Just Desserts Trisher, ...

Conversations

By:

LiL Pippin Padfoot

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Disclaimer: I know, Legolas's girl, The Hamster Did It, that was funny, but I love all of these. In this one, I get my just desserts.

Trisher, I'm really sorry, but anyway, Chelsea did the same thing to me, listen:

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Legolas and Gimli had been in the library. Gimli had been deeply abosrobed in a book, Legolas had been writing a letter.

"Here, here, here!" said Legolas, shoving the letter under Gimli's nose.

"All right, All right, I'm reading it." said Gimli, taking the letter.

While Gimli was reading the letter, Legolas picked up the book Gimli had been reading.

It was a paperback versoin of 'To Kill a Mocking Bird.'

Legolas held the book in one hand, and was flipping the pages.

"Done." said Gimli, setting the paper down.

Just then, Legolas lost control of the book he was flipping, and it flew and hit Gimli's abnormally large nose.

"Augh!" said Gimli, who ran out of the room.

"I'm sorry!" called Legolas.

"What?" asked Boromir, walking in.

"Have you ever been hit in the face with a book?"

"No. Why?"

"I hit Gimli."

"Oh, do you want me to hit you?"

"Sure."

Boromir picked up the book, and began flipping it like Legolas had, not really intending to hit Legolas.

Just then, he too, lost control of the book, it flew out and hit Legolas' lip.

Just then Aragorn walked in.

"Oh my Valar!" said Aragorn "You're lip's bleeding Legolas!"

Legolas put his hand up to his lip, and pulled it away, there was a smear of blood.

"I'm sorry!" wailed Boromir

To make things even better, Gandalf walked in.

He looked at Boromir on his knees, begging for forgiveness, Aragorn staring at Legolas's bloody lip, Legolas with his hand on his lip, trying to stop the blood, and the book on the floor.

Immeaditly, everyone started talking at once.

"She hit Gimli -,"

"He didn't mean it-,"

"Blood!"

"Boromir go sit down, you too Aragorn. Legolas, go rinse out your mouth, and try to get it to stop bleeding. And for pitie's sake, quit throwing books around! I'm too old for this!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sorry Trisher, but you see, Chelsea did that to me, and I got a bloody lip, when you guys were in Computer class, and we were in English, it took forever before it quit bleeding.


	39. Washing Dishes

Conversations

By:

LiL Pippin Padfoot

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Disclaimer: Me and Fish doing dishes after Church. The class's window is directly across from where we were watching dishes, and Mrs. A's back was behind us. And Fish is nuts. Need I say more? Well, Forsyth and Austin were Alter servers. Sorry, if you don't get it, it's cuz Fishy-boy and I are Catholic.

Yes, I know that Dernhelm isn't a real person, but I don't feel like going and looking up a name, allrighty?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It was Eomer and Eowyn's turn to wash the dishes.

After they cleared the table. Eomer walked up to Eowyn.

"I call the bread!" he said, shoving some in his mouth. It was just Eowyn's luck that Hama and Dernhelm.

They both got their grubby hands, and were eating the left over bread.

"Aren't you supposed to say something over it, after you eat bread from a special meal?" she asked

Eomer swallowed "Oh yeah. Uh, let's see. This bread...yada yada yada. The End."

Eowyn rolled her eyes.

After the bread and the rest of the wine was gone, (that she took some of, she felt she would need it), and they began to wash the dishes.

"You do it, you're the girl, I'll dry."

Eowyn went to to stop the tub to put water in it, but the water kept draining out.

"Oh my Valar." said Eomer "You are so stupid!"

Eomer pushed Eowyn out of the way, and stopped the tub and began washing dishes.

Eowyn dried them as he set them aside.

While Eomer was washing the bread dish, he noticed something.

The kitchen was right across where Gandalf and everyone else was holding a meeting.

Eomer, soapy dish in hand, and wet towel in the other, began swinging the towel around, getting water and soap everywhere, including Eowyn's hair.

"Will you quit!" she asked him irratibly. "You're getting everything wet!"

"I know." said Eomer, who seemed happy about it.

Eowyn rolled her eyes.

"Uh-oh." said Eomer. "Uh-oh."

"What?" asked Eowyn

"I think I used a bit to much soap." he said

"Huh?"

Eomer showed Eowyn the wine decanter, which was putting forth a barage of bubbles that could not be stopped by any amount of water.

"Now you've done it." said Eowyn "We'll be here all day trying to get all that soap out of the decanter."

"No." said Eomer. "We'll just do a shotty job, and hope some one doesn't notice."

He filled the bottle up with water, dumped it out, and handed it to Eowyn to dry.

"No one better find out." she said, But Eomer was once again dancing, this time with a chalice in his hand.

Eowyn put the decanter away. This was goign to take a while.

20 minutes later!

"Nice of you to join us, Eowyn, Eomer." said Gandalf, as the two walked in.

"And by the way, Eomer, I saw your little antics. I'm sure that entire room is sopping wet. Go back and clean it up."

Eomer slumped in his chair, then got up and walked out.

"Eowyn," said Gandalf wearily "Thank you for keeping him in line, at least for a little while."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Trisher, Gandalf isn't Mrs. A, but Mr. Genegler.


	40. Arwen's Birthday

Conversations

By:

LiL Pippin Padfoot

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Disclaimer: "I love soccer. Do you remember when all of us played soccer?"

"Yeah, let's hackysack!"

"Whoa! Off the head!"

"Nice one Chelsea."

"I thought this was Volleyball?"

Megan, Katie, Aubrey, Chelsea, and I playing hackysack at Volleyball practice, w/ a volleball. Good times.

Okay, this is at Amanda's b-day party! April 16, day after Katie's! And April 30th is Katie's sister, Tanea's wedding! April is just an eventful month!

BTW, My family is VERY redneck. Though, it could be worse.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It was Arwen's birthday.

The entire family was gathered in Rivendell for the event.

Galadriel baked a cake and everything.

Elladan and Elrohir went to show Legolas their new kittens.

"Aw!" said Legolas, picking two up. "They're so cute!"

"The orange one is Sally the Third, and the grey one is Tighty Whitey." said Elladan

"Hey, Legolas. Can you keep a secret?" asked Elrohir

"Yes." said Legolas

"We got Arwen a new Horse."

"Really?"

"Yes, she'll love it, but it's a secret."

"I won't tell." said Legolas. And they continued to play with the kittens.

_Meanwhile in the Kitchen_

Galadriel was getting out plates, and putting candles in the cake.

Arwen was hopping around, asking if it was time to blow out the candles yet.

"Hush." said Galadriel "It ain't time yet."

More and more random and estranged family members arrived.

Finally, Galadriel gave in to a prancing Arwen.

"Allright, allright, girl, calm down. Let me go get everybody that's outside."

Galadriel stuck her head out of the kitchen window.

"Everybody better get in here quick, or no cake!"

In two seconds flat, everyone was inside.

"Now," said Galadriel. "All of you, wash your hands. Hurry up. I know all of you were holding those kittens. Valar knows where they've been. I caught Sally the Third in your dog's dish, Elladan..."

Soon everybody's hands were washed clean.

"Commense Singing!" said Elrond

"_Happy Birthday to you!"_

"To you!"

"_Happy Birthday to you!"_

"TO YOU!"

"_Happy Birthday, dear Arwen_."

"ARWEN!"

"_Happy Birthday to you_!"

"YOU!"

"Celeborn!" Galadirel smacked Celeborn's head. "Ow." said Celeborn.

Elladan, Elrohir, Legolas, and Arwen were waiting for cake. Elladan was first.

"Get out of the way Elladan, it's your sister's birthday, she gets the first piece of cake."

But unbeknowest to Galadriel, a little hand was sneaking toward the cake, and had secured a bit of frosting on the finger...

"Git your hand out of the cake!" Galadriel smacked the hand, which belonged to Haldir, with the side of the knife.

"Ow." moaned Haldir mournfully, but he still had some frosting on his finger, so he licked it off.

Galadriel sighed. "Can't you kids keep your hands out of anything?"

All of them shook their heads, and Galadriel sighed.

Then she dished up cake and passing it out.

Soon, all of the kids were in the living room, eating cake.

Then came present time. Arwen ran into to open presents, but everybody else (the kids that is) just stayed in the living room.

"All of you kids get your butts in here. NOW!" Galadriel walked into the living room, brandsishing a knife.

All the kids were watching Arwen open gifts.

Money, money, hair stuff, clothes, money, money, money, -

"How come she gets all the money?" Elrohir asked Legolas

"Becuase she's the youngest and cutest." said Legolas

, more money, more clothes, then finally she was done.

Galadriel motioned to Elrohir and Legolas

"You two go get the horse. I'll get Elladan to take her outside, then you give it to her."

Elrohir and Legolas ran outside.

They waited till they heard Arwen and Elladan, then they led out the horse.

"AHHH!" Arwen screamed. "I love it! It's mine, isn't it? Ohh, I told Daddy I wanted one, and he got me one! I love it! Can I ride it? I can! I love you guys!"

And with that, the rest of the evening was spent with the adults sitting in the kitchen complaining about us kids, and the kids were outside complaining about their parents.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"All of you better get your arses in here before I come out there and get all of you! Don't make me come out there! I will make you clean the chicken coop, Richard Eugene, if you don't get your butt in here. Don't you dare bring in that cat either!" - My Aunt Laura threatening us.


	41. Silent Night, or Why Trisher and I can't...

Conversations

By:

LiL Pippin Padfoot

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Disclaimer: Our Christmas Pagent, at least, the practice.

This is why Trisher and I can't stand by each other. Much less by J-Bob, Fish, and Forsyth.

Trisher, do you remember the school's saxaphone? Hope you don't die after playing it...LOL!

I will lie! I will!

(Side note, Boromir is alive, and is Trisher. Guess who I am, yup, the Silent Shepard. I wanted a line!)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

They were doing a reanactment of the Fellowship's journey.

This was just a practice, but it was one of the final ones. And Boromir, being as he is, forgot his horn.

Now, normally Boromir had to have his music stand and everything, and that kept him from getting to close to Faramir, the Person without a line.

Boromir, since he forgot his horn, got to stand next to Faramir.

Well, during one of the songs, Boromir started singing loud. And off-key. Faramir was one of those people who laughed easily, and he held a straight face for as long as he could, but eventually, he just burst out laughing. Then, Eomer, Hama, and Theoden started laughing. The laughter spread from them to the elves, then the Rangers, then the hobbits.

Gandalf, who was directing, was not happy.

"Faramir!" he said sharply. "Get a hold on yourself."

Faramir got a grip, and quit laughing.

"Now, Boromir, move back, all the way. And Faramir move up. Yes, by the hobbits, I don't care if they're short." Gandalf survyed his work. "That should stop the fun." he said

"Now," he started "Let's try this again, minus the laughing and disruptiveness."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Mrs. A, what's a thinker?"

"I'm not surprised you wouldn't know what that is, Josh."


	42. Under the Table

Conversations

By:

LiL Pippin Padfoot

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Disclaimer: This story will end as of : 8 June 2005

These conversations were based off from real conversation that took place within my Graduating Class. As we are graduating, there will be no more. Thank you for supporting this story, reviewers. Unless I find any ones I haven't posted (which is highly usual.)

Graduating Class of 2oo5:

Rip, Chelly, Fake Bake, Mute, Daisy Duke, Crunk, Guppie, and Rasheed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Boromir and Faramir were supposed to be working hard.

Emphasis on 'supposed to'.

Actually, they had been throwing stuff at each other, and quitting when their teacher turned around.

Well, Boromir had thrown his quill at Faramir, and it had landed under the table, by Faramir.

"Will you get that?" asked Boromir. "Please?"

So Faramir got off his chair, and ducked under the table.

"Faramir?" their Teacher had turned around, and had noticed Faramir missing.

"Yes?" said Faramir from under the table.

"Where are you?"

Faramir stuck his head out from under the table. "Right here! Under the table."

Boromir was trying his best not to laugh.

"Why, pretell, are you under the table?"

"Well, Boromir dropped his quill, so I went down to get it."

"I see, will you please resume your seat?"

"Yes sir." Faramir picked up the quill, got up from under the table, handed the quill to Boromir and sat back down.

"Hey Faramir," whispered Boromir.

"What?" asked Faramir looking up just in time to duck the quill hurtling at his face.

Once again, Faramir found himself under the table.

"Faramir?" asked the teacher. "Where did you go this time?"

"Back under the table sir."

The teacher sighed. This was going to be a long day.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Graduating Class of 2oo5:

Megan, Chelsea, Katie, Aubrey, Mackenzie, Paige, Josh, and Austin.

Emily 3, we miss you.

_"I've walked through fire, and I've walked through ice." _

Our Class Song.


	43. Eyelashes

Conversations

By:

LiL Pippin Padfoot

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Disclaimer: All of us girls loathe Austin's eyelashes. We want them.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Omygosh." said Aragorn. "Look at Merry's eyelashes!"

"What?" Merry was swamped by the Fellowship, excluding Gandalf, staring at his eyelashes.

"They're...They're girl-lashes!" said Legolas

"Look at that." said Pippin. "They're so thick."

"They're like a black fringe." said Boromir.

"They're so cute." said Frodo.

Merry clamped his hands over his eyes. "I do not have girl-lashes. Leave me alone."

"No!" said Pippin. "Let's see 'um again."

"No!" said Merry.

"Please?"

"NO!"

"Please? Pretty Please?" begged everyone

"NO!" yelled Merry

"Oh, but they are so cute!" said Gandalf.

"They are NOT cute."

"They're so pretty." said Frodo.

"Merry has girl-lashes, Merry has girl-lashes." Pippin chanted.

"I DON'T HAVE GIRL-LASHES!" roared Merry

"Fine. Be like that." said Legolas

"I will." said Merry.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&


	44. Tanner Already :

Conversations

By:

LiL Pippin Padfoot

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Disclaimer: LMAO! Omg, Katie! Trisher, you missed that. Stupid Sevie that you are. Anyway, you weren't there when we had the Eyelash discussion, that was at Aub's house, before we beat Kurt, Dave, and Austin's arses. ;) GRILZ RULE

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The day was long, and hot. Gandalf decided the Fellowship could use a break.

"You can have a break." said Gandalf. "Do what you want, but do not over exert yourselves."

The entire fellowship busied themselves with various things, except Legolas.

Legolas immeaditly plopped on the ground and closed his eyes.

"What in the hell are you doing?" asked Gimli

"Tanning."

"What?" asked Gimli.

"Well," said Legolas. "I hope to go from this sort of off-white to a more mocha color."

"Glad you got those colors down." said Merry.

"Shuttup Merry." said Legolas.

"Good idea!" said Aragorn. "Love it Legolas, Love it."

"Thank you!" said Legolas.

"I like being pale." said Gimli

"Wierdo." said Legolas.

"No, really." said Gimli. "I mean, I practicly live in a basement, so just staying down there really works."

"Yeah, well, I like the sun." said Legolas

_10 minutes later_

Legolas, who had been sitting with his eyes closed, sat up, surveying his arms.

"I think I'm tanner already!"

"Yup!" said Boromir. "You're really getting dark!"

"I know!" said Legolas

"Perfect method." said Aragorn.

"Stupid method." commented Pippin

"Shuttup." said Boromir, Aragorn, and Legolas.

"Sheesh." said Pippin.

"Don't mess with them," said Merry. "They are avid tanners."

Pippin just rolled his eyes.

"Yup." said Legolas, lying back down, closing his eyes. "Tanner already."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Forsyth...you crack me up. (tiptaptiptap) LMAO! Sorry, Trisher, it's between Forsyth and I.


	45. The First Drink

Conversations

By:

LiL Pippin Padfoot

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings, or anything in conjunction with it. There. I haven't said THAT in a while.

Note: 'Chelly' is now to be spelt 'Chele', Chelsea is rather adament on that, Trisher. I'm the only one that can call her 'Chelly'!

BTW, Trisher, you are not to repeat nor mention this conversation to any adult, considering we 8th graders had it while you guys were playing Hangman, and Kali was pissed cuz I told her she spelt the word wrong.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The Fellowship had had intresting conversations before, but none like this.

"So," said Pippin. "When did you have your first drink?" He was asking this to no one imparticular.

"Um." said Frodo. "When was it Sam? At Bilbo's Party, I think."

"Yes." said Sam. "We found it in the cubboard."

"What about you?" asked Pippin to Boromir.

Boromir thought for a second. "My parents were having a party, they got totally smashed, so Faramir and I snuck down there and got soem Jello Shots."

Pippin turned to Legolas. "I bet you drink." he said.

"What does that have to do with anything?" asked Legolas.

"I knew it."

"Who says I drink beer?"

Pippin blinked at Legolas. "No one said it, but I'm guessing you do."

"It's no one's business if and what I drink."

"I knew it." said Pippin.

"Whatever." said Legolas.

"What was your first drink, Gimli?"

"Beer. Straight-up nothing fancy, beer."

"That sounds like you."

"Yeah."

"I could just see your dad actually giving it to you."

"He did. My mother wasn't home." Gimli said. Everyone laughed, they all knew Gimli's dad.

"I bet you drink hard lemonade." said Pippin.

"What?" asked Legolas.

"Hard lemonade, that's your drink of choice, ain't it?"

"I don't know what you are talking about." said Legolas. "But if you want me to admit it..."  
"I knew it!"

"...I won't." finished Legolas.

"You suck." said Pippin.

"I know." said Legolas.

Then, everyone launched into stories about their first times, and other's first times, and how much fun it was, and the head aches afterwards, and so on.

"You know," said Pippin. "I have a confession."

Everyone looked at him. "I have never drank in my life. I asked to see if any of you had, and I guess I got my answer."

"Yeah," said Sam. "I guess you did."

"You liar." said Boromir. "I bet you drink worse than Legolas."

"HEY!" said Legolas

"I don't!" said Pippin. "I never have, and I can't believe you guys have!"

"Well," said Aragorn. "What can I say? We have, and that's it."

"Yeah," said Pippin. "I guess that's it."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I'm fairly sure they do not have Jello Shots in Gondor, or Middle Earth. Which I don't own.

(sigh)


	46. The Ice House

Conversations

By:

LiL Pippin Padfoot

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Disclaimer:Ah, I'm gonna miss my class. Good times.

BTW: I doubt very much that Middle Earth had Popcicles and Ice Houses (The Freezer!)

Ah, yes, I know Celebrian wouldn't have been there, but she, she's perfect for being Fish's mom. That was great.

BTW, some of the charachters are combined, like Arwen is all of us girls all rolled into one, and we're also the Fellowship members.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The Fellowship was going to leave Rivendell soon. Legolas and Elrohir were hanging around the library, when he (Legolas) saw Merry and Pippin run by.

"When are we leaving?" Legolas asked

Merry stopped to shrug. "I don't know. Wait, come with me."

Legolas got up and followed Merry and Pippin, as did Elrohir

"No, Elrohir." said Pippin. "Fellowship only."

Elrohir pouted and headed back to the library.

Merry and Pippin lead Legolas to the ice house in Rivendell.

"You first." said Merry, opening the door for Legolas.

When Legolas walked in, he was shocked to see all the Fellowship (minus Gandalf, plus Arwen) huddled in there.

"Here." said Aragorn, tossing Legolas an Orange Popcicle.

"What's going on?" asked Legolas

"Fellowship meeting." said Boromir, licking his Lime Popcicle.

"Minus the meeting," said Pippin, taking a bite off his Cherry Popcicle.

Legolas smiled. It was so cold in the Ice House that whenever they breathed clouds of smoke came from their mouths.

"Look at that!" said Gimli. "Merry, did you take a bath before you got here?"

"Yeah, why?" asked Merry, licking his Banana Popcicle

Everyone started to laugh. Merry's hair had been spiked up by the water from his bath, was now frozen that way. And his shirt that had been slightly wet was steaming.

"Merry's on fire." said Frodo, licking his Rootbeer Popcicle

Everyone once again laughed. It was so stupid, and so funny, and they had nothing else to laugh about.

Just then, the door opened. It was Elrond.

"Goodness." he said, then he shut the door.

The entire Fellowship laughed at the look on his face.

"Watch," said Legolas. "He's going to get everyone else."

Sure enough, a few moments later, the door was opened.

"Oh my Valar, Elrond was right." Glorifindel and Erestor's heads appeared in the doorway.

All of the Fellowship burst out laughing. Like I said, there was nothing better to do, and when you are on the brink of perhaps uttermost ruin...laugh, really, it works.

The Fellowship began laughing and talking again.

Just then, they were taken by surprise as Celebrian swung the door open and began screaming.

"WHERE'S ARWEN? WHO HAS THEIR SHIRT OFF? GET OUT! GET OUT!"

After the entire Fellowship had been herded out of the ice house, Elrond came running.

"Celebrian! Celebrian, honey, I was just kidding."

"Really?" asked Celebrian. "Sorry, kids. Be good, Aragorn." and then she walked away.

The entire Fellowship walked back into the ice house, laughing their heads off.

"Maybe," said Legolas "We should put our shirts on inside out, and backwords."

Everyone laughed. "That would be great. Just to see the looks on our parent's faces." said Sam

Everyone laughed again.

Now, Aragorn and Arwen had been leaning against the door, talking. Just then, the door was swung open, and Gandalf charged in, causing Arwen and Aragorn to fall down.

"All right," said Gandalf, stepping into the ice house, followed by Aragorn and Arwen. "Are all of you being good? I may have to pie you if you're not!" and Gandalf wielded a whip cream pie.

The entire Fellowship screamed. Aragorn grabbed Arwen in front of him, and using her as a shield, backed out of the ice house, followed by everyone else.

Gandalf stuck his hand in the pie, scooping up some whip cream, and got Boromir in the face. Then got Pippin across the forehead.

"Let this be a warning!" said Gandalf. "All who defy me will be pied!" and with that, he ran off.

And of course, the Fellowship and Arwen retreated into the ice house.

Boromir wiped the whip cream off his face, then proceeded to eat it, as did Pippin to his own face.

"Gross." said Arwen.

"By the way," said Pippin, licking his fingers. "Real manly of you, Aragorn, using a girl as a shield. Real nice."

"I know!" said Arwen, stamping her foot. "That was really mean Aragorn."

"Wuss." said Legolas.

Aragorn shrugged, and hopped up on one of the shelves in the ice house. "I'm hungry." he said. "I want one of those hot dogs, but they're cold."

Right on cue, Elrond opened the door again. "I know how much food is in here, so don't eat any, or else!" Then he closed the door and left.

"Where's your stash?" Frodo asked Arwen.

"What stash?" asked Arwen sweetly.

"Give it up." said Aragorn. "Where is it?"

"It's under one of the pots." said Pippin.

The Fellowship began to look under pots that were in storage here in the ice house, while Arwen leaned against the door.

"Crud." said Merry. "Where the hell is it, Arwen?"

Arwen shrugged. "Dammit woman!" said Aragorn. "I'm hungry!"

Arwen smacked Aragorn upside the head. "Call me woman again." She said. "Just try it."

"Hey," said Legolas. "Where's Gimli?"

"Right here!" Underneath a shelf, Gimli had commandeered a HUGE jug of punch, and was drinking it.

Pippin kicked Gimli. "Gimme some."

Gimli handed it over, and it was passed around the Fellowship, and returned to Gimli empty.

"Aw man." said Gimli, looking at the empty jug.

"Hey!" said Pippin, crawling beneath yet another shelf. "I found some more punch!"

The Fellowship found some cups on a higher shelf, and gathered around on the floor, getting punch.

"I wish it could be like this forever." remarked Frodo

"Me too." said Legolas.

"Here's to Forever!" said Boromir

"FOREVER!" roared Gimli, who then belched, which caused a ripple of laughter.

They all took a drink.

"You know," said Arwen. "Nothing lasts forever."

"Rocks." said Pippin.

"You mean what's in your head?" said Merry jokingly.

"No," said Sam. "I really think that by the time our quest is over, we will be different people, you know, out of a group of nine, at least one of us is going to die."

"Well that's nice." said Boromir.

"Yeah." said Aragorn. "Look, we'll go on this quest thing, come back, get some more Popcicles, and sit back in the ice house, and talk about how we sat here talking about it."

Everyone began to laugh, but this laughter was different, and they knew it. It was the laughter of realization. They realized that Aragorn's plan wasn't going to happen, ever. They might get some more Popcicles, they might all come back, the ice house might still be standing, but they would never be the same.

Just then, the door opened, it was Gandalf, no pie this time.

"Time to go guys." he said.

The Fellowship and Arwen stood up.

"Well," said Pippin. "Race you outside!"

There was a mad rush to see who could get out of the ice house and get into the sunshine.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Okay, you have to understand, there were 2 boys, and 6 girls inside a small Freezer together, and Austin's mom went and told Fish's mom we were in their and us girls didn't have shirts on, she stormed in there, screaming 'Joshua Robert! You know better!', it was great. She hit him, she was like 'Get out! Get out!', and she smacked Fish. It was wonderful, she was threatening to spank him, it was great, really, it was.

(NOTE: MRS. A (A.K.A. GANDALF) HAD BEEN PIED BEFORE SHE STORMED IN ON US, AND SLIMED US.)


	47. I Miss You Already

Conversations

By:

LiL Pippin Padfoot

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Disclaimer: This actually happened in the "Our Lady Rulez Cuz We Ain't There!" Chat room, so I saved it, formatted it, changed some things, and here it is, as a conversation story.

Gotta love Forsyth, he thinks he's sooooo funny, him and Austin.

BTW, I am not Legolas in this one, I am Eowyn.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The Quest was over. Everyone had been in Gondor for the corornation, and were now ready to leave for their home.

"Hey Sweet Thang." said Faramir to Eowyn.

Eowyn laughed. "You think you're funny, don't you?" she asked him.

"Yes," said Faramir. "I do like to think that." Eowyn laughed.

"Hey, Eowyny." said Eomer.

"Call me that again, and I might have to hurt you." said Eowyn.

"There won't be an again, Eowyn." reminded Aragorn.

"Oh," said Eowyn. "Yes, I forgot."

Gimli nodded. "Why is it so hard to say goodbye to something we hated so much in the begining?"

Legolas shrugged. "It's a mystery."

"I can't stand the sadness." said Pippin. "Three men walk into a bar, and one ducks!"

Everyone laughed. "Do you get it?" Pippin asked Eomer, and Eomer nodded. "Good," said Pippin. "Now, explain it to me." To this, everyone roared even louder.

"They say," said Merry. "All good things must come to an end."

"But this was SO good." said Legolas. "I don't want it to end."

"You think any of us do?" asked Aragorn.

Arwen shook her head. "A time must come when you cease being a Fellowship and become just friends."

"Wise words from an unwise source." said Pippin, who was hit by Eowyn.

"Shut up." Eowyn said. "You know, now is not a time to be funny."

"That's only thing he can do." said Faramir. "He only has the emotion of laughter."

"Is that an insult?" asked Pippin.

"Considering when we caught you crying at the coronation, and you insisted something was in your eye..." said Frodo.

"Twice." said Sam. "We caught him crying twice."

"I wasn't crying!" said Pippin. "There was sand in my eye! My eye!"

"Where'd the sand come from?" asked Eowyn.

"Faramir." said Pippin. "Faramir did it on purpose."

"Oh yes," said Faramir. "During the coronation, I snuck up in front of you, in front of hundreds of people, and threw sand at you."

"YES!" said Pippin. "I knew it!"

Faramir and everyone else rolled their eyes.

"You are such an idiot." said Arwen.

"I know, I know." said Pippin.

"No," said Eowyn. "If you did know, then you'd shut up."

"Well, I don't know that much."

"Obviously." said Eomer.

"It was a wonderful coronation." said Lothiriel, changing the subject.

"It was." said Frodo.

"I didn't cry." said Arwen.

"Neither did I." said Eowyn.

Arwen and Eowyn hugged.

"I'm so proud of myself!" said Arwen.

"Can I get a hug?" asked Pippin, but instead, he was hit in the head.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"For being an idiot." said Faramir.

"Amen." said Frodo.

"Ah," said Faramir. "I gotta go."

"Me too." said Merry. "Your comin' with me, Pip."

"Guess I better leave too." said Eowyn.

"Yeah." said Eomer. "Bye Eowyny."

"You-," but Eomer had already left.

"I guess I better go get him." said Lothiriel.

"C'mon Sam." said Frodo. "We better leave to."

"I have to go outside anyway." said Legolas.

"Aye." said Gimli.

So, Arwen was left alone.

"I MISS YOU GUYS!" cried Arwen.

But no one came back.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**RipdaBOMB**: I didn't cry.

**MiNtYgUrL1232**: Neither did I

**RipdaBOMB**: I know! (hugs)

**BigFish**: Aw, lovefest.

Thanks guys, I want to dedicate this story to my class, these really are memoirs of my class, and all the stuff we did.

Here's to us, guys, we made it.

And here we are, with permission:

Graduates of Our Lady of Perpetual Help Catholic Parish School, for the year 2oo5:

Megan Elizabeth, Katie Rose, Austin Thomas, Joshua Robert, Chelsea Marie, Paige Marissa, Aubrey Lauren, and Mackenzie Claire.

LOL! Austin Thomas and Joshus Robert. Nice, Fish, Austin.


	48. The Pool Partay

Conversations

By:

LiL Pippin Padfoot

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Disclaimer: LOL! I loved this, it was great! Okay, Fish's pool party. HA! A Fish having a POOL party. Lol. Sorry, I'm a bit crazy. (taps nose)

Me Eowyn

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Aragorn invited all his friends to a pool party.

It was going to be fun.

"Why do girls travel in packs?" Faramir asked Aragorn, as Lothiriel, Eowyn, Arwen, Rosie, and Diamond arrived.

"I don't know." said Aragorn. "But it makes it really hard to talk to them."

"Yeah." said Pippin, coming to join the conversation. "Stupid girls."

The girls were having a conversation of their own.

"Did you bring 'um?" Eowyn asked Lothiriel, who grinned.

"Yup." she said.

"Big ones?" asked Rosie.

"Biggest my brothers had."

"Sweet." said Arwen. "Those boys won't know what hit them."

And they all laughed maniacly.

"Stupid girls." repeated Pippin.

"Hey girls!" called Aragorn.

"What?" asked Arwen.

"If you want to get changed, use the bathroom in the pool house."

"Okay!" called Eowyn.

All the girls ran into the pool house bathroom.

"Do you like it?" asked Lothiriel, modeling her new bikini.

"It's very...pink." said Eowyn.

"I know!" said Rosie. "I love it."

"Look at this." said Arwen, showing them her sunburn.

And of course, Diamond just had to slap it.

"OW!" yelled Arwen, hitting her back.

"Shuttup!" yelled Rosie. "I heard something!"

All the girls froze. They heard laughing.

"Get away pervs!" called Eowyn, as they saw a hand come over the top of the wall that seperated the small bathroom from the main part of the pool house.

"We're not pervs!" they heard Merry yell.

"When'd Merry get here?" asked Rosie in an undertone.

"RIGHT NOW!" yelled Sam.

"Sam's here too." said Lothiriel. "So that means Frodo's here too."

"AND ME!" yelled Eomer.

"And Eomer." said Diamond.

Just then the boys, who were standing on a bench on the other side of the wall, had a great idea.

Aragorn went and filled a water bottle with cold water, then silently handed it to Pippin, who scrambled onto Faramir's shoulders.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the girls screamed as cold water splashed over them and their clothes on the floor.

"REJECTS!" screamed Eowyn, as she opened the door just in time to see the boys running out the door and jumping into the pool.

The girls, now cold and wet, put all of their damp clothes in their bags, and wrapped their towels around them.

They went and stood on the edge of the pool.

"Come on in!" yelled Aragorn. "Looks like you've already had a dip."

"And who's fault is that?" asked Arwen.

"I don't know what you mean." said Frodo. And then all the boys began to laugh.

The girls thought they were laughing about their little prank, little did they know that Faramir wasn't in the pool.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Eowyn screamed as Faramir grabbed her around the waist and tossed her into the pool. The rest of the girls ran away from him.

"YOU JERK!" she yelled, sputtering and spitting water out of her mouth.

"Sorry!" Faramir said. "Didn't see you there."

"Eowyn must be avenged!" said Lothiriel.

"CHARGE!" and all the girls pounced on Faramir, knocking him the pool, and causing a huge splash as they all fell in.

"Guess we got you in the pool." said Eomer, who was met with a splash in the face.

Now, for fun, Aragorn had put two rafts in the pool.

The girls had taken one, and the boys the other.

But there was a problem: The raft held three people.

There was a constant power struggle over the rafts.

"I'm on!" yelled Eowyn as Lothiriel rolled off, and Eowyn took her place, only to have Diamond pull on her ankle, as Lothiriel tried to get Arwen off.

The boys were watching this.

"It's like funny." said Aragorn. "Most people think boys would fight like that."

Eventually, they lost intrest in the rafts, as was some of the servants were grilling, and it was time for lunch.

They all scrambled out of the pool, it was rather hard, considering that the pool didn't have a ladder. Go figure.

All the boys pushed ahead of the girls, and got their food first, then ran over to eat in the pool house. The girls, being slightly more civilized than the boys, sat at a table, sipping their pops, and excusing themselves when they burped.

Turns out, by complete coincidence the girls all got pretty much the same thing. They all got a hot dog with ketchup (except Eowyn, who got mustard only), Rosie, Arwen, and Lothiriel got Doritos, and Diamond and Eowyn ate Cheetos. They all drank Faygo Moon Mist.

As soon as they finished their lunch, the girls went and sat in the sun. The boys were still in the boat house. Faramir walked out and ran over and grabbed an arm full of pops, than swung open the screen door of the pool house, and laughed.

"What's goin' on?" asked Arwen.

"Can't tell you!" called back Faramir, and he stepping into the pool house.

"I don't know if I want to know." said Lothiriel.

There was a murmer of agreement.

About ten minutes later all the boys came laughing out of the pool house.

"Hey." said Aragorn walking up to them. "I tripped over all of you alls crap."

All the girls looked at eachother. They had hung their bags up on the hooks.

"We better go see what they did." said Rosie. "Plus," she added. "I want to get changed into my shorts for a while."

All the girls went over to the pool house and opened the door.

"Holy crap." said Arwen. "They are so dead."

As soon as they walked into the pool house, they saw the bathroom door was open, and their bags had been taken off the hooks and strewn about the bathroom and pool house.

The girls ran around picking up their stuff.

"I can't believe they'd do this!" said Eowyn. "What a bunch of - grrr."

"I can't find any of my stuff!" wailed Arwen.

When the girls, minus Arwen, had picked up their things, they began to look for Arwen's stuff.

Diamond looked in the room adjecent to the bathroom, meant for cleaning supplies, Rosie searched the pool house upside down, Eowyn ventured into the shed which was adjecent to the pool house, and Arwen sat on a bench and tried not to cry. Diamond had no luck in the supply room. Neither did Rosie searching every nook and cranny. Lothiriel attempted to comfort Arwen. Eowyn was still searching the shed.

"Uh-oh." said Eowyn, as she opened the freezer door. "Arwen..." she called.

All the girls ran into the shed. "What?" asked Arwen. "Did you find my clothes?"

"Yeah, about that..." said Eowyn.

"What?" asked Arwen.

Eowyn pulled a lavender bag out of the freezer. Arwen's bag.

"Oh they are so dead." said Lothiriel.

"Going down." said Diamond.

"So dead." said Rosie.

Arwen just burst into tears.

_10 minutes and a change of clothes later..._

"Ready girls?" asked Lothiriel, as she handed each of the girls two over sized, over filled water balloons, which the wrapped in their beach towels.

"Yup." said Arwen. "I will personally kill Aragorn myself."

_Back to da Boys_

"Wait...Shhhh." said Aragorn. "The girls are going into the pool house."

They all waited silently in the pool, and then they heard the beautiful sound of the girls screaming.

They burst out laughing.

"Oh, that was great." said Sam.

"Totally worth it." said Merry.

"I don't know..." said Faramir. "Those girls will get us back."

"Yeah, right." said Aragorn. "They ain't that smart."

Eomer rolled his eyes. "Of course they're not smart. They're girls."

"Hey, speak of the devils." said Pippin.

"Hey, Boys." said Eowyn, just as Aragorn swam to the bottom of the pool.

"We're gonna play a prank on Aragorn." said Arwen.

"Wanna help?" asked Lothiriel.

All the boys, except Faramir got out of the pool. "I'll stay here." he explained. "Aragorn will think it's suspicious if we all leave."

So we took the boys over by a large Oak tree, telling them that it was so Aragorn couldn't hear our plan. The boys believed us. How stupid could they get? I mean, here were girls, in full clothing, holding beach towels with things that looked like rocks in them?

"So, what are we gonna do?" asked Frodo

"We?" said Diamond.

"You aren't doing anything." said Rosie.

"FIRE!" yelled Arwen. And all the girls dropped their beach towels, revealing their water balloons.

"Oh sh-!" yelled Pippin as Eowyn nailed the back of his head.

Aragorn and Faramir were laughing in the pool.

After the girls had creamed the boys with water balloons, they figured they were avenged and they all did a cannonball in the pool.

The boys and girls played nice for a while, but the boys were still steamed about being beaten with water balloons. They wanted payback.

While the girls were all swimming and talking in one corner, a couple of the boys went and filled some buckets up with water.

The girls got out of the pool, and walked passed the boys, who hid the buckets behind their back, and laid on the grass on their towels.

The boys knew this was perfect. They walked up to the girls, buckets behind them.

"Hey girls." said Faramir.

"Hey." said Lothiriel.

"HEY!" yelled Pippin, and all the boys threw the buckets of cold,cold water on the girls, who screamed.

Just then, Gandalf walked out, and everyone froze.

Gandalf was holding a bottle, not just any bottle, oh no, a beer bottle.

Everyone froze. "Don't mind me!" said Gandalf, as he chug-a-lugged.

Everyone blinked, and blinked again. "Well," said Gandalf. "Just wanted a cold one, I'm off again!" and he jumped on Shadowfax and rode off.

"That was wierd." said Aragorn.

"No," said Eowyn. "That was scary."

Forsyth saw his oppurtunity and dumped a bucket of cold water over Eowyn's head, then ran for cover under a table.

The War was back on. Eowyn jumped out of the pool, and went to drag Faramir out from under a table so she could push him in the pool. Lothiriel revealed a hidden water balloon which burst against the back of Pippin's head. The boys in turn, through more buckets upon the heads of the girls.

_About a Half an Hour Later..._

Everyone was pooped from the War, which pretty much everyone gave up after one of Aragorn's advisors came out and was nailed with a water balloon. The girls, with exception of Lothiriel wanted to dry off, so they got out of the pool and headed to the pool house to change, which they managed to do with out incident.

Then, they took the pillows off the deck chairs, and spread them in a shady spot, and chilled on the grass for awhile.

The girl's were talking about Estella, the only girl to not show up at the party.

"Wonder what she's doing." said Arwen.

"I don't know," said Rosie. "Isn't she going out with Merry?"

"Was." said Eowyn. "Now it's some other hobbit."

"Ohhhhh." said Diamond. "I do wonder what she's up to now."

Just then the girls were silenced by the aproach of two boys, Aragorn and Faramir.

"What you girls doing?" asked Aragorn, taking a seat by Arwen, and Faramir next to Eowyn.

"Nothing." said Rosie.

"Yeah," said Faramir. "Like we believe that."

"Hey," said Aragorn. "You don't have any sisters, you don't know girls, they are always planning something."  
"Most likely planning how to win our hearts." said Eomer, joining the conversation.

All of the girls pretended to wretch at the idea of it.  
"Now," said Faramir. "The way to a girl's heart is-," but he was cut off by Aragorn.

"Is to steal it!" The boys hooted in laughter, the girls weren't finding this funny.

"Ha Ha." said Arwen. "Now go away!"

So the boys went off to eat some more food.

Lothiriel came and sat down.

"What took you so long, Lothiriel?" asked Eowyn.

"I had to dunk Pippin for untying my bikini top."

"How far did he get?" asked Diamond.

"Not very." said Lothiriel. "I dunked him. Perverted little midget hobbit." she said, making the rest of the girls laugh.

"Did you hear about Estella?" asked Diamond.

"No, what?" asked Lothiriel.

"Ditched Merry-,"

"So that's why he ate 5 hotdogs." said Lothiriel.

"No, he just eats like that noramally." said Rosie.

"Anyway!" said Diamond. "And now she's supposedly going out with another guy."

"Hmph." said Lothiriel. "Wonder what she's doing now."

The girls spread out on the pillows, lying in the shade.

"Well," said Eowyn. "I think it's almost time to go."

"Yeah." said Arwen. "I have to something to do."

"I'm going to Dol Amroth right after this." said Diamond.

"Gee, I hate you." said Rosie. Diamond just stuck her tongue out.

"You know what?" said Eowyn. "I do too."

"Me too." said Arwen.

"I don't." said Lothiriel. "I'm going with her."

Lothiriel and Diamond were met with three tongues sticking out at them.

Nonetheless, it was time for everyone to leave.

All the girls grabbed their bags, thanked Aragorn for the lovely party and left.

"Lookit that." said Merry.

"Hm?" asked Aragorn.

"I see what you mean, Merry." said Eomer.

"See what?" asked Aragorn.

"Totally true." said Faramir.

"WHAT?" yelled Aragorn.

"It's what Faramir said earlier." explained Pippin. "He asked why girls have to travel packs."

"Oh." said Aragorn. "I get it."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sorry, wierdest thing in the world...Mrs. A walking around with a cold one...no, not walking, riding a bike. LMAO, that was freaky.


	49. Midnight Escapades

Conversations

By:

LiL Pippin Padfoot

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Disclaimer: Me, Sissy, and Travie out late at night while the 'rents sleep. LMAO

My bro and his ductape...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Elladan and Elrohir snuck into their brother, Estel's room.

Elrohir jumped on his bed. "Hey Estel, I'm hungry. You asleep?"

Estel rolled over. "No, I was trying to. But, if I say yes I am asleep will that get me out of having to make you food?"

Elrohir shook his head. Estel rolled his eyes, and sat up.

"Shhh." said Elladan. "You'll wake up Ada."

"Whatever." said Estel. "I'm not afraid of Ada."

"Just because you're the youngest, and he likes you best, doesn't mean that he won't yell at you." said Elrohir.

"Fine." said Estel. "What is it you want?"

"We're going for a little ride," explained Elladan.

"And thought we'd take you along." concluded Elrohir.

"Okay." said Estel.

"Okay." said Elladan. "Got any clothes I can borrow, Estel?"

_15 Minutes Later_

"Oh!" said Elrohir.

"What?" asked Estel. "We have to leave a note."

They were in Estel's room, planning their late night excursion.

"Here." Estel took a piece of paper and a quill off his desk and handed it to Elorhir, who had the best handwriting.

"What should it say? 'Dear Ada, we went out for a while, we promise to have Estel home at a reasonable time. Signed Elladan, Elrohir, and Estel.' How's that sound?"

"You don't have to get me home at a reasonable hour." said Estel.

"Yes we do!" said Elladan. "We gots to get daddy's baby home in time so he's not cranky in the morning."

Estel made a face at Elladan. Then they followed Elrohir as he tacked the note up on their Ada's door.

"Everyone ready now?" asked Elladan as they headed toward the door.

"Excuse me." said Glorifindel. "But what is going on? A Midnight Meeting?"

All three sons of Elrond turned toward the elder elf.

"Ummm." stammered Elrohir. "Elladan?"

Elladan stuttered as well. "Estel?"

"Glorifindel!" said Estel, with a big smile. "Hey, we're going out for a bit, could you see that the doors do not get locked before we get home?"

Glorifindel squinted at the three suspicious looking boys. "Fine." he said. "You have till midnite, then the doors get shut and locked. Your Ada can find you outside sleeping with the horses if you don't get here in time."

"Thank you Glorifindel!" they chorused as they ran out the door.

After the sons of Elrond went and rode around and just did nothing, wait, they did go get some ice cream, they came home five minutes after midnight.

They held their breath as they tried to open the door. It was unlocked! They happily ran inside.

"You are very lucky." said a voice from behind them.

They turned to be face to face with the Balrog Slayer himself.

"I fell asleep." said Glorifindel. "One minute more, and you would've been locked out."

"We know." said Estel. "Thank you for having our backs, Glorfy!"

Glorifindel scowled at the boys' childhood nickname for him, but nodded his head.

Estel followed Elladan and Elrohir into their room.

Just as they were about to fall asleep.

"CRAP!" yelled Elladan, who was tackled by Elrohir, who clamped his hand over Elladan's mouth.

Elladan elbowed Elrohir. "We forgot the note."

They both looked at Estel, the youngest and quickest of the three.

"I'm going." said Estel, figuring that they would let him go alone, but no, they got up and followed him.

Estel walked up to his Ada's door. He removed the note, and slowly turned around, trying to be quiet, but in his effort to be quiet, he tripped and fell.

"Whasgoinon?" they heard Ada mumble from inside.

"Run!" said Elrohir. Of course, Elladan and Elrohir took off, as Estel attempted to jump back up. Estel heard footsteps coming toward the closed door just as he got up and scrambled toward the twins' room.

No sooner as he had nabbed a blanket off Elladan's bed, and a pillow from Elrohir, and had jumped on the couch, their Ada, Lord Elrond looked inside the room.

"Huh." he said. "I could of sworn some one had been outside my door. Must've been Glorifindel. I must talk to him about his patroling around at night...this is Imladris, we are not expecting an enemy attack anytime soon..." and with that, Lord Elrond shut the door of his sons' room, and walked away.

They waited about a minute before busting out laughing.

They were darn lucky kids, and they knew it.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&


	50. BOW TO ME LOWLY WORMS!

Conversations

By:

LiL Pippin Padfoot

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Disclaimer: That shnack that smiles back, gold Fish. (Trisherrrrr that's Fish's new saying. BTW, did you know Kenz asked Fish out, then she tried to set him and Aubrey up? It's complicated, I'll explain it some time)

This was our graduation Mass, and these are the people coming back from the dead:

Finduilas, Denethor, Boromir (Yes, I'm feeling generous.), Gilrean, Arathorn, and Balin (you'll see).

(Nobody is anyone imparticular, I've tried fitting it the best I could)

Lindorie - a random name for Lego's mom.

Gimli - not even gonna give him a mom. Sorry.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It was finally here, the day that all of Middle Earth would honor the Fellowship of the Ring, and as all planned events go, this one was going down the drain, and fast.

It all started with the practice that Gandalf was directing.

"Okay," he said, out of breath, from arranging people in the order where he wanted them to go with their parents behind them. "When you walk in, you are going to go straight, and your parents are going to go to the sides, got it? It's all alphabetical." Everyone nodded. "Good." he said, taking a deep breath. "You!" he said, grabbing Aragorn's shoulder, "You, go up there." Aragorn stood on a sort of platform.

"Now," said Gandalf. "You are going to bow to Aragorn. _At the same time._" he emphasised.

After several bad attempts, it didn't help that Aragorn kept announcing: "BOW TO YOUR KING!" or "CRAWL LOWLY WORMS!".

Finally, some one got some sense. "One, two, three." Boromir was counting under his breath, and everyone took their cue from him.

"So help me," said Gandalf. "If any of you actually count when to bow, I will seriously harm you. Now, go sit down."

Everyone sat down in their appointed places, alphabetical order.

"I'm going to call your name, for example: 'Aragorn son of Arathorn and Gilrean' and you trot your little hossy up here. Got it?"

Everyone nodded. Today was not a day to mess with Gandalf.

"All right then." he said. "Aragorn son of Arathorn and Gilrean!"

Aragorn sat there, zoned out.

"ARAGORN!" yelled Gandalf, and Aragorn jumped a mile, then ran up to Gandalf. Gandalf shook his hand, and then pushed him to a spot away from him. "Stay there, when all of you get up here, just go and stand over there. Boromir, son of Denethor and Finduilas." Boromir went up, and enthusiaticly shook Gandalf's hand.

"Cut the crap." said Gandalf. "Everyone knows that you eight would rather be someplace else, so act like you are being forced to want to be here!"

For the rest of the practice, everyone looked more confused than the forced look that Gandalf wanted.

"Okay!" Gandalf finally announced. "Practice is over, tomorrow awaits!"

And the Fellowship went home.

They woke up the next morning, and went to where the event was being held.

Nobody in the Fellowship was happy, in fact, they had all holed themselves up in the balcony, and were complaining.

"My parents are so stupid." said Merry. "They were all, look at our little boy all grow up!"

"No worse than mine." said Boromir. "This shirt is sooo itchy!"

"Itchy my arse, not as bad as this." said Legolas, who's hair had been very ornatly done, but he was now attempting to itch it, to no avail.

"These shoes hurt." said Frodo, sliding his huge hobbit feet in and out of the shoes that Gandalf had required for the hobbits.

"Aye." agreed Merry, Pippin, Sam.

Aragorn was twitching in his new outfit, his completely new and completely itchy new outfit.

They all had clothing pains. And what was worse, all of their mothers had forbade them to sit, so they were squating in the least dusty corner of the blacony.

Suddenly ALL of their mothers appeared. And believe me, they had faced down some scary things, but nothing was as scary as their mothers.

"Boromir!" said Finduilas. "Get off the floor!"

"I'm not on the fl-,"

"Don't you dare lip me."

"Aragorn son of Arathorn! Did I not tell you to not get your clothes dirty?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Legolas Thranduillion!" cried Lindorie.

"Hi Mama."

"Don't you 'Hi Mama!' me!"

Meanwhile, the hobbit mothers had boxed their children's ears.

Finduilas turned on Gimli. "Just because your mother isn't here, doesn't mean you get out of trouble, Mister, come with me!"

Gimli groaned and followed behind Boromir and the rest of the Fellowship, who were being yelled at by their mothers, or dragged. Gimli couldn't decide which way was worse.

Once the Fellowship was hearded into a corner, their fathers showed up, much to the anger of the mothers.

Lindorie walked up to Thranduil. "And where have you been?"

Tranduil didn't looked Lindorie in the eye. "With my buddies." he muttered.

"Denethor?" asked Finduilas. "If you know what's good for you, you'll teach your son not to sit in dust!"

"My son? I believe it was you who wanted to have a -," but Denethor was cut off by the look Finduilas shot him.

The same discussions were pretty much going around. The mothers yelling at the fathers, and then attention was turned back to the children, and they went on to start tucking in shirts, brushing dust off of them, straightening this, brushing off that, putting hair back into place, then spraying it when it wouldn't stay.

Then, finally, to everyone's relief, the mothers dragged the fathers off to fasten on flowers, and have their husbands put on their corsages. Luckily, the Fellowship already had theirs on.

Then they came.

The attack of the siblings.

Sam, to put it simply, was mobbed, they also mobbed Frodo, as he was right there, and had no siblings.

Pippin was having flashbacks to his mothers as his older sisters henpecked him.

Merry, who had no siblings, was also being picked on my Pippin's sister Pearl.

Faramir was teasing Boromir about his outfit, and how simply amazing he looked in it.

Aragorn was being tickled mercilessly by Arwen, Elladan, and Elrohir. Or, I should say, Elladan and Elrohir were restraining Aragorn, and Arwen was tickling.

Legolas had picked up his two younger siblings, Lalaith and Lomion, and were tickling them mericlessly.

Gimli was standing off to the side, motherless and siblingless, until he was tackled by his cousin Balin.

The siblings left as soon as their fathers, who were now into gentleman mode, and were escorting their wives down the hall. With a quick wave, the siblings were gone and sitting demerly on a bench.

Bell was the first to notice, she dropped her arm from Hamfast's her hand stifling a cry.

"Samwise!" she cried. "You're sweet little suit!"

And with that, the mothers were back to cleaning up their children, all the while the Fellowship trying to escape.

"There." said Finduilas, who after giving Boromir the once over, had turned her attention to Gimli.

Esmeralda and Eglantine had very little to do, considering that any primping to do had been done by Pippin's three sisters.

The fathers had once again drifted away, but not for long.

"Oh no!" cried Gilraen. Arathorn ran over to his wife. "What is it?" he asked.

"My corsage band snapped!" All the women then surrounded Gilraen and this gave the Fellowship a chance to slip away.

They made a break for it, and jumped the rope and got into the balcony, which, technically had been roped off in the first place, but they didn't care.

This time, they got smart and sat in the chairs that were up there.

"I can't believe it." said Sam.

"I know." Frodo.

"After today..." said Aragorn.

"It's over." finished Boromir.

"We'll still see each other." said Merry.

"No," said Legolas. "Statistics show..."

"Damn with statistics." said Pippin. "Don't want to hear it."

They sat there for awhile in silence, something that was very rare with them.

All of a sudden there was a ruckus downstairs.

"Where are they?" was the main question they heard.

"Wonder who they lost." said Boromir.

"Whom." said Pippin.

Legolas rolled his eyes. "Whom do you think?"

"Ohhh." everyone got up and took the stairs two at a time, and jumping over the rope that blocked the stairway.

"There they are." said Gandalf, pushing a few strands of his hair from his forehead. "Come on then. Line up."

Everyone got in line without a fuss.

"What a moment." said Gandalf. "Meriadoc, Peregrin. Front and Center."

Merry and Pippin walked up to Gandalf.

"We haven't done anything yet Gandalf." said Pippin.

"I don't care." Gandalf leaned closer to the two hobbits. "If any of you act up during the ceremony, I will walk up to you and give you a big wet kiss, and hug you. Understand?"

The hobbits turned pale and nodded their heads quickly.

"Get back in line." said Gandalf, and they did so. Gandalf took a deep breath. "Show time." he said.

And the ceremony started.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Allie in the Summer of 2005, copyright 2004 LiterallyPublishing, but who cares no one ever reads that anyway, but i just wanted u to know. Anyway Allie never ate that bunny, but she ate that rabbit and made it into stew after she shot it violently and ate it in one bite(GULP) so she is no murderer here. Just a rabbit serial killer. Watch out that there varmints up in herr. Yo, Yo, Yo, Peace out."

- Kali, and the updated version of why Allie did not eat that bunny.


	51. On the Way

Conversations

By:

LiL Pippin Padfoot

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Disclaimer: "Gondor!" - Fish

This is my 8th Grade Class Trip, I have edited out parts ("ORLANDO BLOOM! LET'S WATCH TROY" and "We want you.") , but most parts I have kept in ("You found my beer!" "Hey Stevie, we need some towels honey.") so, enjoy!

BTW, in order for some parts to make sense (ex: us watching the guys undress) we have to be girls, so instead of a Fellowship vacation, you'll see the excuse.

(and yet again I have reserected people) ((and pretend they have some of the modern conviences we have today))

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A couple of the mothers decided that everyone was too depressed after the War of the Ring, so they extended invations to all that had participated in it. In the end the only people that were going were Aragorn, Faramir, Eowyn, Arwen, Lothiriel, Rosie, Diamond, and Estella.

This was how it was going to work: Celebrian, Gilrean, Theodwyn, and Finduilas were going to be chaperones. They were going to be taking a vacation in Dol Amroth, by the water and the dunes. Almost all the girls (and boys) met up in Minas Tirith, but they had to go back and pick up Arwen ( her father hadn't relayed the message), then on their way to Dol Amroth they had to pick up Diamond, who was staying with some relatives.

All the girls were in one carriage with Finduilas, while Theodwyn took luggage in hers and Celebrian rode with her, and Gilrean had the two boys and the food in hers.

So they started off.

"I've been so bored up here!" said Diamond. "I've been stuck here with my relatives, and nobody I know is up here!"

"You've been bored?" said Eowyn. "Hey, you haven't been stuck in Rohan like I have."

"Stuck in Rohan?" asked Arwen. "I've been in Rivendell!"

And the girls began to gopod naturely argue who had been stuck in the most boring place.

_With Gilrean_

Gilrean glanced in the back seat where early she had caught the boys eating some of the food and drinking the pop that was meant for their rooms where they would be staying. She thanked the gods she had slipped the beer with Celebrian and Theodwyn, lest the boys find their stash.

Gilrean was surprised to see that both boys were conked out on a blanket, drooling.

'Well,' she thought. 'Atleast they aren't drooling on the food.'

_With Celebrian and Theodwyn_

"So," said Celebrian, "Gilrean has bought a twenty-four pack of light beer, for our enjoyment."

"Ah." said Theodwyn. "I see us adults will have too."

They both laughed. "We need it anyway," said Celebrian. "What, with these kids, I swear, their father feeds them sugar every night."

"Aye." said Theodwyn. "Do we have anything to drink in here?"

Celebrian rummaged in the back of the wagon for a moment till she pulled out a blue and white cooler. She opened it, and raised an eyebrow. "Well, Well." she said. "Gilrean has seemed to have slipped her stash in our car." Celebrian opened one, and Theodwyn looked at it longingly. "Nup." said Celebrian, pulling out a water bottle. "No booze for the driver!" and she gleefully sipped the cold one, as Theodwyn moodily drank her water.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

This story will be told in parts, this is Part One


	52. Damrod, baby!

Conversations

By:

LiL Pippin Padfoot

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Disclaimer: "What would you like?"  
"We want youuuuu." - Some poor McDonald employee, and Chelly. Well, we supposed to say it with Chelly, but, hey, she made the guy blush so bad.

Ah, the second leg of the journey. We reach the hotel.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Finduilas's wagon had settled down after all the girls had decided to nap.

Eowyn and Arwen's heads were leaning agianst each other, Diamond (who was up front with Finduilas) was sprawled across the seat, Lothiriel had her head on her chest, and Rosie and Estella's heads were in her lap sleeping.

Finduilas glanced back at the girls, who were sleeping peacefully. She hoped it would last until they got the hotel.

Celebrian and Theodwyn were having a lively conversation about their oldest children, and how much their youngest used to try to act like their oldest.

Gilrean was once again trying to stop the boys from eating all the food (they had woken up hungry), but she had only succeeded in them now loudly singing a song called 'Fire and Rain'. She was getting rather annoyed.

In Finduilas's car, Arwen stirred, which woke up Eowyn, who stretched and and accidently jarred Diamond, who yawned, which woke up Lothiriel, who woke up Rosie and Estella.

"Goodmorning Sunshines!" said Finduilas.

"How much longer?" asked Arwen.

"Um," said Finduilas looking at the map. "Soon. Thirty minutes, tops."

"Good." said Arwen stretching. "I have to use the facilities."

"Me too." said Eowyn.

"Yeah, now that you mention it..." said Diamond, which stirred agreement from Rosie and Estella, but not Lothiriel.

They began to pass a large body of water. Arwen leaned over Eowyn, to peer out. "Is that Silver Lake?" Arwen asked.

"I don't know." replied Eowyn. "Looks rather blue to me." Everyone laughed but Arwen, who whapped Eowyn.

"Don't!" said Diamond. "Don't make me laugh! I have to pee."

"We're almost there." said Finduilas.

Gilrean was now singing 'We Are the Champions' with Aragorn and Faramir. Anyone who was in or around the car would have suspected they were not singing but slowly and painfully killing a cat.

"Here we go!" said Finduilas as they pulled up to a large Inn. "Why don't you girls go in and use the-," but she was cut off as all the girls hopped out and ran inside.

Gilrean pulled in behind Finduilas, and the boys jumped out as they saw the girls running in.

Theodwyn and Celebrian brought up the rear. "What in Valar's name are those kids doing? Don't the realize that they have to have us adults get the keys before they go to their rooms?" Celebrian shook her head. "Idiots." she said.

The girls ran in, looking franticly for a bathroom. Alas, there was none. Arwen was beside herself, having to go the most.

The boys were finding this quite amusing.

"Do you hear that?" Aragorn asked Faramir.

"I sure do." said Faramir.

"What do hear?" asked Lothiriel.

"Water!" they said at the same time, laughing their heads off.

"Not funny!" said Arwen, who went and whapped them too. She began hopping up and down as the mothers walked in.

"Hold tight, Arwen." said Celebrian, ruffling her hair.

"What do you think I've been doing?" asked Arwen.

The adults walked up to the front desk, and the girls sat down on a nearby couch, the boys shared one of the huge chairs.

"Hi!" said Finduilas.

"Hello, my name is Damrod, and I'll be helping you! What is your reservation under?"

"Should be under Finduilas/Theodwyn."

"Let's see..." he said, scanning over some papers. "Ah," he said. "Right here, You have one suite, two rooms, two beds, and two fold out couches, conjoined to a small suite, one bed and a fold out couch. And two other rooms with two beds and all have baths. Correct?"

The mothers nodded. "Okey-dokey." Damrod said. "I need you to fill out some stuff, just take these, and put these peices of paper on your wagons, so that we don't tow them away." The mothers filled out the peices of paper, and Celebrian went to hang them on the wagons.

"Do we have the keys?" asked Arwen, bouncing by Finduilas.

"Not yet." said Finduilas.

"Here you go!" said Damrod, who had left for a back room, and returned with eight keys, two for each room. "Enjoy your stay! Call for me if you need anything."

"Thank you!" said Arwen, about ready to kiss Damrod, even though he was easily thirty years older than her.

"Here you go girls." Said Finduilas, handing Arwen two keys. "You are room 114."

And like a bullet Arwen had the keys and was gone down to floor one, which, ironicly was beneath the lobby. The girls ran to 114, and raced to the bathroom.

"Guess they really had to go." Aragorn and Faramir had gone out and helped their mothers bring in both theirs and the girls' luggage.

"Wait!" said Celebrian, "before you go in your room." Celebrian took one of their keys, and ran into their room and

moved the couch in front of a door. She then walked out, and handed the boys the keys. "There you go!" she said.

The boys just shrugged and walked into the bathroom.

In the girls room, all of them now relieved, they were exploring their new quarters.

"Hey!" said Arwen, we need to draw, to see who sleeps where."

Eowyn drew first, she got couch. "YES! I don't want to share a bed anyway."

And it went on. Arwen and Rosie were to share a bed, Diamond got the other couch, Lothiriel got the floor, Estella got a bed.

Just then there was a ringing of a bell, like a doorbell.

Arwen jumped on the thing that looked almost like a horn, but it was connected to a string in which was connected to a bell that was ringing.

"Helloooooooooooooooooooooo!" said Arwen.

All the girls gathered around to listen.

"Um, hi? This is Damrod -,"

"Damrod, baby! Whatcha need, sweetie?" asked Arwen.

When Damrod answered, he was rather flustered. "Um, some one left their sunglasses in the lobby."

There was a slamming of the door as Rosie ran to the lobby.

"Thanks, Damrod, Rosie'll be right down, anything else, baby?"

"If you need anything, just call! Bye." when he said 'if you need anything' he sounded unsure of himself.

"We will Stevie!" and Arwen hung up.

All the girls burst into peals of laughter. "That was so mean!" said Lothiriel.

"I bet he's going to ask you out!" said Diamond.

"He was married!" said Eowyn. "I saw the ring."

"I'm on vacation." said Arwen, giving a flirty wink, which made the girls laugh harder.

Rosie walked in the room. "Arwen, dear, don't scare the hired help please, the poor guy look very flustered when I asked for sunglasses, and told him we'd call if we needed anything."

By this time, the girls were laughing so hard, they had to sit down.

"Hey girls!" said Finduilas, "Hey, I'm putting a cooler of pop right over here, and I'm putting food in the ice box, and another box of crackers and such by the cooler. Okay?"

The girls nodded, tears streaming from their eyes.

"I don't want to know, do I?" asked Finduilas.

Arwen just shook her head, and Finduilas walked out.

The girls went to get a pop when all of a sudden, Finduilas burst back into the room.

"WAIT!" she yelled. "You didn't open the cooler, did you?" the girls shook their heads.

Finduilas opened it up, reavling...Pepsi, Rootbeer, and Mountain Dew.

"Whew." said Finduilas. "Wait, if you don't have the beer...the boys!" and with that, Finduilas ran out of the girls room.

Just then, Eowyn noticed something, and motioned for the girls to follow her.

_With the Boys..._

Faramir and Aragorn opened the cooler that Finduilas had just dropped off. The each grabbed a rootbeer, and went and sat on the couch, only to be interupted by a crazed Finduilas.

"Where's the beer? Did you get it? Where is it!"

Just then, Gilrean rounded the corner into the room. "Relax Finduilas." she said, taking a sip of her Bud Light. "We found it."

"Ah. Sorry, boys." said Finduilas, walking out.

Faramir and Aragorn just rolled their eyes. Aragorn drained his pop, and threw the can at the dresser, and stretched, his hand hitting the wall. It made a hollow sound.

"What the...?" Aragorn stood up on the couch. "HEY! Faramir!"

"No need to shout, I'm right here." said Faramir.

"There's a door here."

"Let's move the couch."

Easily, within about ten minutes (what wusses. Sorry, I'll get out of the story, and continue typing) the boys had moved the couch, and were staring at a door.

"Wonder where it goes to." said Faramir.

"Me too." said Aragorn.

And they stood there for about five more minutes. (stupid dorks. Sorry, getting out.)

"Why don't we, I don't know, open the door?" suggested Faramir.

"Yeah." said Aragorn. And with that they opened the door...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Actually, almost the entire time up (while we weren't sleeping) we were watching 'Win a Date with Tad Hamiliton!'. Oh yes, and we were distinguishing who's a 'looker' and who was a 'definite looker'


	53. And Chaos Ensues

Conversations

By:

LiL Pippin Padfoot

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Disclaimer: "Golly!" - Trisha (not Trisher, Trisha Sue, not Trisher Nicole)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The boys opened the door to reveal yet another door, this one without a knob or handle, or any means of opening it.

Aragorn slammed it shut. As soon as the door shut, they heard some one knocking on the other side of it. They quickly opened, but alls they saw was the door closing.

"Oi." said Faramir.

_Girls..._

Eowyn had noticed a door, the only door that had been closed when they had entered the room.

"Should we open it?" asked Diamond

"Go ahead!" said Lothiriel. "Eowyn, you do it."

"Maybe we should knock first...?" suggested Eowyn.

"Sure." shrugged Rosie. Eowyn knocked on the door, and then wrenched it open revealing...another door.

"I can't open it." said Eowyn. "It doesn't have a handle." and she shut the door.

Right after they shut the door, they heard the opposite door open then slam.

"Maybe we should open our door again?" suggested Arwen.

Eowyn pulled the knob, and the door opened, when the other door opened as well.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

_Boyeez..._

The boys heard a creak as the opposite door opened, just as they slammed their door shut.

Faramir rushed over and opened the door to reveal...

_The Mothers..._

The mothers had barely been in the hotel a half-an-hour when they heard screaming, more than usual.

Gilrean tossed her 2nd empty beer can into the sink. "Maybe we should see what they are doing."

"Let's just listen." said Finduilas. The walls were paper thin, and their room was right next to the boys.

"Oh no." said Theodwyn.

"What?" asked Celebrian.

"I bet they found the door." said Theodwyn.

"Ah, well, they're good kids." said Gilrean. "They wouldn't do anything. Would they?"

"You are forgetting," said Celebrian. "That Arwen, Diamond, Estella, and Rosie have gone out with Aragorn, and Lothiriel, and most recently Eowyn have gone out with Faramir."

This was news to most of the mothers, so Celebrian had to fill them in on the details.

_Boyeez and Girlz ..._

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" ( that was the girls )

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" ( that was the boys )

"I can't believe this!" said Aragorn.

"I know!" said Lothiriel. "Why do you boys get a door to our room! We need our privacy."

"Hey," said Faramir. "How about if we keep the doors open, you can use our bathroom."

The girls looked at each other, considering there was six of them, and one bathroom, another bathroom would be beneficial.

"Deal." said Arwen

And the boys invaded the girls room.

_The Mothers..._

"So then," Celebrian paused and looked at the faces of her fellow friends. "Then," she continued. "He tried to get back together with Rosie, just so he could get the present he gave her back."

"Honestly," said Gilrean. "I shall have to give a talking to to that boy."

"And Eowyn broke up with Faramir a couple weeks ago,"

"What?" asked Theodwyn. "I'm her mother, how could I not know? And how do you know?"

Celebrian rolled her eyes. "I read the letters that Arwen gets and recieves. Duh. So, anyway, Eowyn broke up with him becuase he's a jerk."

"Hey!" said Finduilas. "Not that he's a bad person, just he can be a bit of a jerk."

_Boys and Girls ..._

The girls found it was fun to have the boys in there room. After they all squeezed into the room that was set off from the hallway. Eowyn happened to be sitting in front of Faramir, and he began playing with her hair.

"Faramir." Eowyn said through gritted teeth. "Can I play with you hair if you're gonna play with mine?"

Faramir dropped her hair.

"Thank you." said Eowyn.

"Oooh, do we get to do Eowyn's hair?" asked Estella, pushing Faramir out of the way. "Truthfully, with that color, I'd go shorter, Eowyn, really, it's okay to get your hair cut..."

Eowyn possesivly grabbed her hair away from Estella's hands. "Uh, no thanks." said Eowyn. "I like it the way it is."

"Hey, I want to do Arwen's hair!" said Aragorn

"Don't even come near." said Arwen, who threw a pillow at Austin, who threw it at Rosie, who had to throw it back at him.

And chaos ensued.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I am not lying, Chelly's parents save her IM's, and read them. so do Kenzie's. Well, her mom does.

Oh, Trisher, did I tell you that Fish and I went out for awhile? Huh, slipped my mind...( ain't kidding )


	54. Worried Mothers

Conversations

By:

LiL Pippin Padfoot

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Disclaimer: Yeah Trisher, I got roped into helping Karla again. But this time, I get to be a Cowgirl! (two years ago I was a pirate. Last year, I didn't get to be anything but wet. But that's a different story.)

"I clean up real good, don't I?"

"Oh, give me a break. Give the boy one day of freedon, and he turns into a city slicker!"

"Just call me the urban cowboy!" - Jeff and Nikki (aka Bret and I in "Circle G Ranch", this is opening skit for act 3.)

BTW, apologies, my spellcheck has been spelling 'Gilraen' as 'Gilrean'.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The mothers finally decided maybe they should get their kids to do something.

The went into the boy's room first. Where they discovered the couch moved away from the door, and an ajar doorway to the girl's room.

They walked out of the boy's room, and went to get in the girl's room.

The door wouldn't budge.

"Girls!" cried Gilraen "Open the door!"

There were clicks of locks being undone.

"Hello!" said Faramir opening the door, in nothing but his swim trunks.

The mother's looked at each other, then pushed past Faramir, to see if the girls were all right.

The next thing they saw was Aragorn laying across a bed, that had been stripped of blankets and pillows, which were strewn around the room and nearby hallway. Aragorn was also in his swim trunks. He had a shirt on, however. "Where are the girls?" Theodwyn asked. Aragorn shrugged.

"We're in here!" The mother's turned around, and saw the bathroom door was shut. "Hey, we decided to go to the beach," they heard Rosie say through the door. "So, we're getting our swimsuits on." finished Estella.

"In the same bathroom?" asked Celebrian

"Well," answered Arwen. "The boys used the hallway."

The mothers rolled their eyes as Aragorn, who was grinning, joing Faramir and the mothers in the hallway.

"We'll meet you at the beach." said Finduilas. "Down by the docks, okay?"

"Yes!" all the girls said.

And the mothers went back to their rooms, got on their swimsuits and then went down to the beach, Gilraen with her cooler.

_Mothers at the Beach..._

"You really think they weren't doing anything?" asked Gilraen, as they sat down at a vacant picnic table.

"No," said Finduilas. "They're mostly good girls." There was a murmur of agreement.

"And the boys seem to be controlling themselves." added Celebrian.

"For the moment." said Theodwyn, and they all laughed.

_Back at the Hotel..._

The bathroom door opened, and all the girls in their new swimsuits skipped out, hair in matching ponytails, and their towels in hand.

"Ooh!" said Aragorn. "Who are you? You aren't Arwen! Arwen doesn't have ... well, you know!"

Arwen was forced to hit him with her towel, Aragorn ducked, and ran behind Faramir.

"I'm not even going to comment on Eowyn's then." said Faramir. "She's meaner than Arwen."

Eowyn flicked her hair at Faramir. "You had your chance." she said. "Jerk." she added.

Faramir sighed, and Rosie saw her chance, and walked up to Faramir. "You haven't had a chance with me."

"And I don't want one, Pudge." replied Faramir.

Rosie playfully hit him, and Faramir rolled his eyes. "C'mon!" said Lothiriel. "Let's go to the beach!"

As they were walking down to the beach, was really the hotel's backyard, they had to cross a street, where they were very nearly missed by some crazed rider.

"HEY!" yelled Aragorn, "You nearly hit me!" The rider stopped. "RUN!" Aragorn yelled. And everyone made a break for the beach, where they jumped laughing into the water.

"Ew!" said Estella.

"What?" asked Eowyn.

"ALGEA!" said Estella.

Now, the algea hadn't been where they had jumped in, but as they swam over to the dock, the algea was thick, smelly, and green.

All the girls scrambled back to the beach, and spread their abandonded towels out to sunbathe.

The boys meanwhile, were up to more sinister activities. They had "borrowed" a bucket from a little kid, and filled it full of water. Algea water.

The girls were on their stomachs, talking and gossiping, with their sunglasses on. The mothers, who normally would have put a stop to this, did not notice, as Gilraen had just opened the cooler.

The boys happily snuck up to where the girls were innocently sunbathing, giggling more than usual. The boys were right ontop of the girls, ready to throw the bucket when Lothiriel kicked her leg up and the bucket splashed . . . all over the boys. The girls roared in laughter. "You should of seen your faces!" said Lothiriel, as the boys ripped off their now nasty, wet, green, smelly shirts and threw them in the sand.

The girls, still giggling, went back to their sun bathing. And the boys, now smelly, jumped back in the water.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Fish is Faramir, Austin is Aragorn, I am Eowyn, Kenz is Arwen, Aubs is Lothiriel, Diamond is Katie, Rosie is Megan, and Estella is Chelly. and my mom is Theodwyn, Chelly's mom is Gilrean, Aub's mom is Finduilas, and Katie's mom is Celebrian. Happy Trisher?


	55. The Dunes

Conversations

By:

LiL Pippin Padfoot

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Disclaimer: I don't normally do author shotouts, unless it's in "Bar of Killed Off Characters" or if it's Trisher, who gets special attention cuz she's Trisher, but, Linda Hoyland, I have to say, your review...wow, it was short, but it made me sad. :( GO READ IT EVERYONE!

Sorry, bad Paige! Didn't update before I left for Student Council. Extra long chapter. Happy?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Hey! Meeting!" the mothers after they each had thrown back a cold one, were ready to deal with the kids again.

The sun was about to set, and the boys had been in the water all day, and the girls had chilled on the sand. "I thought," said Gilraen, "That me and Finduilas here, would take all of you to the dunes, and you can climb up them. How does that sound?" A murmur of agreement went around.

"Okay, then." aid Gilraen. "Then, Theodwyn and Celebrian are going to stay at the hotel, and order our pizza, and we'll go the dunes for a while. But first, I want to go back to the hotel and change, as I'm sure all of you want to do. Okay?"

The girls got up, and the boys nailed them with algea water.

"I'm going to KILL YOU!" yelled Rosie, and all the other girls followed in pursuit. As soon as they reached the hotel, the boys barricaded themselves in their room, pushing the couch back in front of the door.

The girls stuck their hair under the shower, they weren't covered in algea water, thank the Valar, their towels that they had been wrapped in took the blast of it, so it was mostly their hair.

After they had cleaned up, and changed out of their bathing suits, they heard a knock on their door. Arwen marched up to their door, and threw it open, only to see Aragorn and Faramir. Aragorn opened his mouth, but Arwen slammed the door, much to the happiness of the girls, and disappointment to the boys.

When the girls were ready, they walked out into the hallway, where Gilraen, Finduilas, and the boys were waiting.

"What were you doing in there?" asked Gilraen "Giving facials?"

"No." said Rosie.

"That's for later." finished Estella. The boys were going to roll their eyes at this, but decided that they wanted to get back on the girls' good side, considering that they had almost all the snacks in their room, and they missed their company.

They decided that they would take Finduilas's wagon, as hers was bigger than Gilraen's, though not by much. In fact, Finduilas's wagon could only hold, or was supposed to only hold seven people. Well, they were carting around ten.

Gilraen and Finduilas rode in front, Arwen, Eowyn, and Diamond rode in the middle seats, Rosie, Estella, and Lothiriel rode in the back. In the storage, the very back of the wagon, the boys were hid under a blanket.

"Why are we under a blanket?" asked Faramir, who was muffled by the blanket.

"Because." said Gilraen, shutting the back of the wagon."I don't know if they charge to get in by car or person. And if it is by person, I'm not paying for you two. And if it's by car, well, you're being gentlemen, and letting the ladies have seats."

"Well, that makes this blanket smell better, and makes this space less cramped." muttered Aragorn.

"What was that?" asked Lothiriel.

"Nothing." he muttered back.

Then they took off. The girls were talking and laughing, and the boys had joined in, the girls had forgiven them for the algea joke. Finduilas shushed them when they came to a toll booth.

"We're here to see the dunes." said Finduilas.

"How many people?" asked the bored toll booth man.

"Ten." responded Gilraen, as Finduilas did not want to lie.

"Okay, parking is ten dollars."

"Why did you ask us how many people?" Finduilas asked as she handed him the money.

"I was bored." he replied, popping a bubble with the gum he was chewing. Gilraen rolled her eyes. Just as Faramir began whistling, and Austin began singing, The guy's eyes looked at the innocent girls, whose lips weren't moving, yet some one was singing.

"What's-," but he was cut off, as Finduilas left to go park.

"Stupid boys!" said Diamond, who climbed over the seat to hit them, and they just laughed.

"You could have gotten us in trouble." said Finduilas.

"But they didn't." said Gilraen. "They're just kids." And Gilraen looked back, at the kids, who weren't listening to them, as the girls were playing What's Under That Blanket? Even though, they knew, they felt the urge to poke and hit it.

"Okay Kids!" They pulled into the parking area, and the girls clambered out, leaving the boys stuck in back.

"Poor boys." said Gilraen, opening the back for them to get out. They tossed the blanket into the wagon, and raced after the girls, who had taken off their shoes and were running up a wooden stairway that lead to the dunes.

The boys caught up with the girls who were standing looking up. The boys stopped and did the same. The dunes towered over head, they were enchanting, shining in the lingering sunlight before sunset, the sand slowly shifting, and they felt small and insignificant, as if they too were just a grain of sand in this big pile of sand. They all looked at each other, then grabbed hands, and ran toward it, climbing, and scrambling for a foothold on the mound of sand.

The mothers came a minute or two later, and looked at the pile of shoes at the bottom, and looked to the top where they were all struggling to make it to the top, they weren't racing, they were holding hands, and helping each other up. The mothers smiled fondly, storing this in their memory, then they too began to climb up.

The kids reached the top of the dune just in time to see the sunset. It took their breath away. The sun, a half of a giant orange ball, was setting with blue, purple, and orange hues. "Wow!" breathed Eowyn. Everyone was stunned by the beautiful sunset. The boys were the first to become bored with it.

"Okay." said Aragorn. "I got in touch with my femine side long enough." And with that, him and Faramir began wrestling to push each other down the dune. In their pushin and shoving, they ran into Eowyn, who fell on top of Arwen, who grabbed at Lothiriel, who grabbed at Rosie, and they all started to roll down the dune. Estella and Diamond just laughed and pushed the boys down after the girls.

And that is pretty much all that happened at the dunes: pushing shoving, yelling, boys dumping sand down some shirts. and a whole lot of laughing. The mothers of course, made sure that nothing extrememly horrible went on, but they were chattering to themselves, sitting on the warm sand, and they weren't really paying attention.

Eventually, the sun was gone, and the world was covered in a blanket of darkness, and the stars started to come out.

"Star light, Star bright..." said Aragorn

"Don't even." said Lothiriel.

"First star I see tonight!" cried out Faramir, dramaticly.

"I wish..." said Aragorn. "I wish..with ALL...my...might!" he then collapsed and began rolling down the dune.

"Grant this wish, I wish tonight." and Faramir too, went rolling down the hill.

The girls, inspite that the boys were being idiots, as usual, laughed.

Gilraen and Finduilas got up, and brushed the sand off their clothes. "C'mon, kids. We gotta go back, you guys want some dinner, don't you?"

The girls reluctantly helped the boys back up to the top of the dune, and then they all rolled down to the bottom, and picked out their shoes from the pile, and headed back to the wagon.

The girls resumed their seats, jabbering on about the sand down their shirts, in their pants, in their hair.

The boys just sighed and hopped in the back of the wagon, and Gilraen tossed a blanket over them and shut the door.

When they got back to the hotel, Celebrian and Theodwyn had ordered 6 HUGE pizzas. Two for the moms, and 4 for the girls and boys.

The girls and boys had two plain pepparoni pizzas, and two sausage/bacon/pepparoni/ extra cheese pizzas.

They all (as usual) congregated in the girl's room. Eowyn and Estella had placed the pepparoni pizza between them on the one small table in their room, and sat across from each other, and began eating their pizza. Rosie and Arwen had taken the Meat Lovers pizza and sat it on the bedside table and proceeded to eat on Arwen's bed, while Lothiriel and Diamond took the Cheese Pizza and were eating on the couch. The boys wandered from pizza to pizza, girl to girl.

"So," Faramir said. "Eowyn, how've you been doin?" He tossed her Pepsi

"Before or after I was knocked down a dune?" she asked sweetly, opening the Pepsi.

"Check mate."said Faramir taking a long drink from his Mountain Dew.

Arwen was having trouble with Aragorn. "You know," said Aragorn. "I didn't really mean to dump that sand down your shirt." Arwen snorted and threw a piece of sausage at him. That didn't work to well, considering he threw a handful of Cheez-its at her.

"NO FOOD FIGHTS!" Finduilas had just walked in the room. "Goodness." she said stepping into the room where it was rather dark, considering that they had no lights on, and the shades were drawn.

"Why are the curtains closed?" asked Findiulas, wading through the trashed room toward the curtains.

"DON'T!" yelled Lothiriel

"Why not?" asked Finduilas, hands on her hips.

"There's a creepy lady." said Eowyn

"A VERY creeepy lady." said Rosie

"A perverted creepy old lady who spies on us." said Arwen

Finduilas peeked out throught th curtains. And indeed, there was an old lady sitting in a carriage, just staring into their window.

"We warned you." said Diamond, tossing a crust into the trash can.

"I see." said Finduilas. "Well, I guess nothing bad is going on here, I'm going back. Oh, and in a few minutes, we are all going up town to have some fun, and all of you are coming."

Everyone finished their pizza, changed into unsanded clothes, and made their way into the hallway.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I'M IN LOVE! JUST ASK TRISHER! SHE GOT MY EMAIL ABOUT IT! AND I'M TALKING FULL OUT LOVE! STOMACH FLIP-FLOPS, AND I JUST WANT TO SMILE WHEN I THINK OF HIM! YEAH! (don't worry, it WILL be a conversation story!)


	56. We Won't Miss Them Too much

Conversations

By:

LiL Pippin Padfoot

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Disclaimer: We were at the uh...ummm, SILVER LAKE DUNES! Ha, figured it out myself.

"Yeah, he was 'splaining the difference between us and normal people...it took him awhile." -Vinny Barbarino - Welcome Back, Kotter. Very funny show.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The group wandered out into the street, not knowing where their parents were, and not really caring. They walked over the hotel's grass, and walked over to get on the sidewalk.

"Hey," said Aragorn. "It looks wet up there. Did it rain?"

"Yes Aragorn," said Rosie. "For the hour we were inside it rained and managed to get one spot wet."

Aragorn shrugged.

As they came nearer to the puddle on the sidewalk, they realized why it was wet.

"SPRINKLERS!" Yelled Faramir, and they ran up the sidewalk, getting sprayed by water.

They stopped a few feet up the sidewalk, and laughed at how they were all splattered with water.

The girls ditched the boys and meandered about the town, getting ice cream and fudge, and discussing how immature the boys were, and how they were glad they'd never see them again.

"Truthfully," said Eowy, taking a lick of mint chocolate chip ice cream, "I think they are idiots, especially Faramir, and I never want to see them again."

"I agree." said Arwen, with her double chocolate mocha fudge ice cream. "Do you remember when Aragorn fell asleep in class and drooled all over your book that you two were sharing, Eowyn?"

"Don't remind me!" groaned Eowyn

"Or that time that Faramir had the picture of that ugly girl on his desk?" said Lothiriel, as she just started to eat her strawberry swirl ice cream.

"Yes." said Estella. "I ripped it up. Then he ripped my Carmello Anothony picture. I miss that picture!" she then took a big bite of her chocolate peanut butter fudge ice cream.

The girls twittered, they had all fawned over that picture.

"They are such jerks." said Rosie, who was waving around her plain vanilla ice cream cone.

"We so won't miss them." said Diamond, wiping some tutti frutti off her lip.

"Well," said Arwen "They did do nice stuff sometimes."

"Like what?" asked Lothiriel

"Like..." Arwen thought for a moment. "Like when, Rosie got cold that one day, and Aragorn gave her his sweater."

"Yeah." said Rosie. "I swear, I thought I was going to get frostbite just sitting in class!"

"After Austin drooled on my book, he did trade with me." said Eowyn thoughtfully.

"See?" said Arwen. "The boys do do nice things once in a while."

"I think I am going to miss them!" said Eowyn.

"Me too!" cried Rosie.

"Me three!" The girls looked at each other and burst into tears.

The boys sauntered up at the moment, also with ice cream cones.

"What's wrong with them?" Aragorn asked Faramir, the boys had stopped and were watching the girls, bawling.

The girls saw the boys, and ran up and hugged them. "We're going to miss you so much!" said Arwen. "Will you guys miss us?" asked Lothiriel.  
Aragorn and Faramir looked at each other and shrugged.

"Sure." Aragorn said. "C'mon, it's midnite,we found the mothers at Shirl's Ice Cream Shack, they said we were supposed to go back to the hotel."

"No," said Faramir. "I thought they said to meet them at Shirl's."

"Whatever." said Aragorn.

Eowyn, Estella, and Diamond went with Faramir to Shirl's, and the rest went with Aragorn to the hotel.

When they got to Shirl's, the mothers weren't there, so they headed back to the hotel, were everyone was standing by the doors outside.

"The mothers there?" called Faramir, as they aproached.

"No." said Rosie.

"We're locked out of the room!" said Arwen.

Now everyone was standing outside the doors, wondering where their mothers were.

Estella's eyes narrowed. "Gilrean and the mothers are down at the beach drinking?"

Her question was answered by the sudden appearence of the mothers, accomponied by a blue cooler.

"Hello children!" said Finduilas, absent mindedly patting Faramir on the head.

"Can you unlock our door?" Eowyn asked Theodwyn, who handed Eowyn a key, and the boys another.

They went back into their rooms and changed into their pajamas, and chilled in their room, until the boys showed up.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I edited this last chapter, since actually, we went and rode go karts and played at the arcade. But this conversation between us girls and the boys. You would be amazed at some of the ice cream flavors they had.


	57. Snack Time!

Conversations

By:

LiL Pippin Padfoot

* * *

Disclaimer: "DAMMIT ROZ! I DON'T WANT A CHEWY BAR, I WANT A CHEESEBURGER!"

- Jake arguing with Roz over if we should go home or go eat. All the boys wanted to go eat, but there are only seven boys. Sorry Jake, majority rules.

WARNING: this chapter contains immense airheadedness, and some games that are parents would kill us if they found out. (sadly, I cannot add all the games we did. Trust me, I'm not going to tramatize these characters too much.)

* * *

The boys came through the door, and discovered all the girls sitting in Eowyn, Arwen, and Rosie's room, eating snacks and drinking pop.

"Can we come in?"

"Sure." said Rosie

Aragorn took up residence on Arwen's bed, because that's where Diamond was, and Diamond had Funyons. Faramir sat on Eowyn's couch, next to Eowyn and Estella, who were eating pretzels. All of a sudden, a timer went off, and bags of snack food went flying around the room. Estella tossed the pretzels to Lothiriel, who was sitting on the floor by the couch, Eowyn caught the bag of Funyons, Diamond caught the Goldfish crackers that had been thrown by Arwen who was sitting at a desk by Rosie, just as Rosie caught some Cheez-its.

The boys were confused. "What's goin on?" asked Aragorn, staring at his newly acquired Goldfish crackers.

"We all like this snack food," started Arwen.

"So we're taking turns." finished Lothiriel.

Faramir and Aragorn rolled their eyes. Girls.

"HEY!" said Faramir realizing something. "THOSE ARE MY GOLDFISH CRACKERS!"

"Yeah," said Arwen. "I wanted them."

"They were on OUR room." said Faramir.

Arwen shrugged. "Technicaly," said Eowyn. "We share a room with just a door between us. What's yours is ours."

""Escept our bathroom." said Estella. "We don't want your guy junk all over in it."

"GIMME MY GOLDFISH!" and with that Faramir, lunged toward Aragorn, who was no holding them, but he was too late, Arwen had snatched them, and was running down the hallway with them. With an angry roar Faramir followed her. she ran into the other bedroom, and locked the door. Faramir banged on it a few times, but gave up, and sat in the hallway waiting for her to come out.

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing_

Lothiriel picked up the ringing phone, and listened a moment. "Faramir, it's for you."

Faramir moved from his place in the hallway, and picked up the phone,only to hear a crunching sound.

"AUGH!" Faramir yelled, and he ran around the corner and began to attempt to break down the door, on his second try, the door opened as soon his shoulder connected, and Faramir fell on the floor, and Arwen serenly stepped over him. "Nice try." she said. "You can have your Goldfish crackers." Faramir grinned, but then again, he couldn't see the freezer bag full of Goldfish crackers that Arwen was waving around.

Arwen tossed them in her suitcase just as Faramir appeared with his box of Goldfish crackers.

"I don't want anymore snacks." said Estella. "I want popcorn."

"Then make some." said Eowyn, tossing a package of popcorn to Estella.

Estella went over the microwave, tossed the popcorn in and set the timer.

* * *

Isn't ironic that Fish's favorite food would be Goldfish Crackers? (Trisha gets it!)

AND Trisher's attached to Fish and Austin...


	58. Naughty Children

Conversations

By:

LiL Pippin Padfoot

* * *

Disclaimer: Naughty Children, we are. ;)

were. :( We were naughty children.

* * *

"Hey," said Faramir "Let's play 'Suck and Blow'." Faramir went over to a drawer on the nightstand, and pulled out a small piece of note paper.

Everyone gathered in a circle, and Faramir started it off, passing it to Eowyn, who passed it to Arwen, who passed it to Rosie, and so forth.

For those of you who do not know of this game, I shall exlpain. One puts a piece of paper over their mouth and sucks to hold it there, then turning to the person next to them, they blow it to the other person, who in turn sucks it, to pass it onto the next person. If the paper is dropped, you have to start over. Simple enough, right? Wrong.

It had reached Aragorn, who was going to pass it to Estella, but Estella wasn't paying attention, and Aragorn ran out of breath, and it fell.

"I'm SO sorry!" said Estella. "Let me try agian, I'll pay attention, I promise." So they started over, and as soon as it got to Aragorn, Estella wasn't paying attention, and once more she apologized and they had to start over. This time, when it got to Aragorn, Estella went to get it from him, and his air ran out, and they ended up kissing for a split second.

"EW!" they both cried, and wiped the back of their mouths with their hands.

Just then, a burning smell overtook them.

"My popcorn!" yelled Estella, who jumped up, and retrieved a bag of popcorn, which when she opened it issued smoke.

"Ew." said Estella, showing everyone the charred popcorn.

"How did you burn the popcorn, Estella?" asked Arwen. "There was friggin 'popcorn' setting!"

"I don't know!" cried Estella.

"You can always make another pack." said Lothiriel soothingly.

"No, I don't want popcorn anymore. And I'm bored of this game, let's play another one!"

"Okay." said Aragorn. "What about Quarters?"

Everyone agreed. Eowyn went to get a cup, Faramir grabbed the cooler, and Diamond coughed up a quarter.

"Um, guys?" Eowyn said. "We're out of cups."

"No prob." said Arwen, picking up the phone reciever, and hitting '0'. "Hey, Stevie! We need some cups, baby." Arwen listened for a minute. "Allrighty, then! We'll be right down!" Arwen hung up. "Stevie says we can go down and pick some up at the front desk. He says the desk closes at 12:00, what time is it now?"

"11:55." answered Aragorn.

"Let's go!" said Rosie, and with that, all eight of them ran down the hall and up the stairs. They must have looked a fright to poor Steve. What, with Arwen in her camouflage shirt that said "You can't see me!" paired with her hot pink pajama pants sporting penguins, to Eowyn's "I got my Crabs at Tim's Crab Shack!" with her cartoon pajama pants, Rosie's pint nightgown, Estella's gray athletic pants, and her "Stew Crew" t-shirt, Lothiriel's matching blue tank and pajama shorts, Diamond's purple tank top, and mint green pajama pants, and of course, the boys running around in boxers and undershirts. All of them barefoot.

"We here for the cups." said Arwen. "Where's Steve?" she asked, as the desk lady handed Arwen some cups.

"He went home." she replied.

"Will he be here tomorrow?" Arwen asked.

"No, it's his day off."

"Oh." said Arwen, crestfallen. They all walked back to the room.

"Now," said Aragorn. "The rules are these, you pick a partner, someone goes first, bounces the quarter, if it lands in the drink, your partner drinks. If it doesn't, you drink it." and with that, he opened an ice cold Mountain Dew, and poured it in the cup. "Who's first?"

They decided to draw for partners, and they ended up like this. Faramir vs. Eowyn, Arwen vs. Diamond, Aragorn vs. Estella, Lothiriel vs. Rosie.

Faramir and Eowyn were up first. Faramir bounced the quarter in. Eowyn lifted the glass and chugged it. "Holy Shtt that's cold!" she gasped.

Just then, the mothers walked in.

"What are you doing!"

* * *


	59. Faramir, Lady's Man

Conversations

By:

LiL Pippin Padfoot

* * *

Disclaimer: "The friendship, the good times we had, you can have them back!" - Thank You, Simple Plan

* * *

After a brief explanation, ("No, we were not betting." "Yes, we were playing a drinking game." "Yes, it was Pepsi."), that sort of thing. The Mothers were satisfied.

"Now, let's talk bed times." Said Theodwyn

"Pffft" Said Faramir. "I don't have a bed time!"

"Oh yes you do." Said Findulias. Faramir pouted.

"Now," said Celebrian. "We expect you to be in your rooms, asleep at 2:00."

A series of protests were quashed by their mothers' stares. The mothers walked out, and went back to their own rooms.

"Oh, this SUCKS!" said Aragorn, angrily kicking a nearby chair, only to hurt himself.

"Puh-lease." Said Diamond

"Yeah, you are such a drama Queen!" said Eowyn, Aragorn made a face. "Alls we have to do, is act like we're asleep at 2:00, you know they'll come into to check on us, and we pretend to be asleep, we wait 'bout 15 minutes, and then we go back to partying."

This idea was agreed upon.

"What do we want to do now?" asked Lothiriel.

"I know!" said Arwen. "Hey, Eowyn, show us your groove."

"Hell no."

Arwen gave Eowyn a dirty look.

"I said, Eowyn, please show us your groove!"

"And I said 'Hell No!'" said Eowyn

"C'mon." said Rosie

"Eowyn, show us your groove!" said Arwen

"I don't think so!" said Eowyn

"Please show us your groove."

"Oh, all right." Said Eowyn. "First, you go up down, touch the ground, spin around, all around, there's my groove!"

The boys were thoroughly confused.

"Hey Arwen," said Eowyn in a taunting tone. "Show us your groove."

"I don't think so."

"Please show us your groove!" said Eowyn in a more taunting tone.

"Oh, all right." Said Arwen "First, you go up down, touch the ground, spin around, all around, there's my groove!" The boys were still perplexed. What was going on?

"Hey Lothiriel!" called Arwen, and this 'Show us. I don't think so. Please? Oh, okay.' went on till all the girls had done it.

"Hey Boys!" called Eowyn and Arwen. "Show us your groove!"

"What?" asked Faramir

"They said," repeated Diamond "Show your groove!"

"Look, we don't know what the hell you mean." said Aragorn

All the girls burst out laughing. "You boys are sooo stupid!" said Arwen. "We used to play that game all the time!"

"Like we cared to notice." Said Faramir

"Oh," said Lothiriel "So that was the stage in your life when you thought girls were icky."

"Girls are icky." Said Aragorn

The girls just rolled their eyes. "Hey!" said Diamond "It's 1:58!" They all looked at each other. The boys took off toward their room, shutting the door behind them.

Arwen and Rosie jumped in the bed, Eowyn sprawled on the couch, pulling a blanket over her head. The other girls raced to their room. One by one the lights flickered off. As soon as the last lamp was shut off by Diamond, their door was opened.

"Where are they?" asked a hushed voice.

'Findulias.' Thought Rosie

"I think they actually listened to us!" another whisper in the dark.

'Gilrean' thought Diamond.

"Okay, then let's go check on the boys." And their mothers left the girls alone. The girls giggled in the dark until the boys came running into their room.

"Passed inspection!" yelled Faramir as he jumped on the couch, which of course, Eowyn was "sleeping" on.

"Oh my VALAR! Get your ARSE off me!" Faramir jumped off the couch and into the bed, next to the couch. He pulled the blankets over his head.

Eowyn kicked off the blanket, and sat up. "Where'd he go?" she asked, in a completely normal self, no longer mad.

"Oh holy-!" Arwen yelled, falling out of bed, along with Rosie.

Faramir sat up in bed, grinning. "Just can't keep those ladies off me!" he said.

Aragorn laughed, but being that 75 of the room was female, he was the only one.

"C'mon, that was funny!" said Faramir, the response was six pillows flying at his head.

"Fine." He said, leaning back on the pillows.

"Uh, hello!" said Rosie. "Out of the bed, dork."

"Nup." Said Faramir, shaking his head.

"Fine." Rosie went and sat in a chair by Lothiriel, but Arwen climbed back in bed.

"Why, hello!" said Faramir.

"Cram it." Said Arwen, she pulled some of the pillows that Faramir was leaning on, and shoved them under the covers. "You stay on your side, I stay on mine." Said Arwen.

Faramir just grinned.

* * *

Okay, back when we were little kids, we'd play that game. That is, right after we matured from "Girls chase Boys". The girls always won.

Oh yes, and my statement toward Fish (Faramir) was altered twice.


	60. Ghosts

Conversations

By:

LiL Pippin Padfoot

* * *

Disclaimer: "YEA! ALL GONDORIANS ARE HOTT! ALL GON- wait, we weren't talking about that, were we? THE DWARF MUST DIE!" – The Blue Notebook.

Wow, I don't even remember why I said that. Trisher, remind me

I don't own this stuff!

* * *

The boys had relocated to Lothiriel, Diamond, and Estella's room, along with the other girls, and Rosie went too.

Arwen and Eowyn stayed in their room. They were playing B.S. This, of course, is very easy to play with two people.

"4 jacks." Said Eowyn, putting 4 cards on the bed.

"Bull." Said Arwen. "I got 3."

"You do not!"

"Do too!"

"B.S. me then!" shouted Eowyn.

"I will! B.S.!" yelled Arwen, who flipped the last 4 cards up. There was 1 jack, a 5, two 10's, and a queen. Eowyn grinned and picked the cards up.

"You had me going there, for a second. Then I realized you put 5 cards down." Said Arwen

"Really?" asked Eowyn

"You are too good at this game." Eowyn just grinned. "Your turn, Arwen."

_The girl's room…_

Diamond was beating up Aragorn.

"Whoopee!" she said, punching him in the stomach. She giggled. "That hurt!" complained Aragorn.

"You dared me!" said Diamond, who punched his stomach again. Faramir was rolling on the bed laughing. Rosie and Lothiriel were absorbed eating pretzels and Estella was staring at something.

"Oh my Valar!" she screamed. Jumping up.

_In the other room…with Arwen and Eowyn_

Anyone watching could tell that Arwen and Eowyn had been eaten too much sugar…or one too many Mountain Dews.

"You can't do that!" said Eowyn, giggling.

"Why not?" asked Arwen.

"You can't claim that a Queen and King make a Jack, or that a 10 and Ace make a Jack! Those don't work!" Eowyn said, flipping over the four cards Arwen had laid down.

"Does too, because-," but Arwen was cut off by screams, and everyone running into their room.

Faramir once again jumped on Eowyn, who promptly told him where he could go, so he hopped onto the floor. Aragorn jumped in bed with Arwen, cowering under the blankets, Lothiriel and Rosie was under the table clutching their pretzels. Diamond was perched on a chair, and Estella was shaking next to the pizza box.

"What the Valar is going on?" Arwen asked, looking at Aragorn who was under the blankets. "ghost." He whispered, pointed to the room.

"What?" asked Eowyn. "There's no such things as ghosts."

"I JUST SAW ONE DO NOT TELL ME THEY ARE NOT REAL ONE JUST SHOWED UP AND I GOT REALLY SCARED SO DO NOT TELL ME THEY ARE NOT REAL EOWYN!" Faramir said in one big breath, and then disappeared under a blanket. "Oh, good grief." said Eowyn, who felt like pulling a blanket over her head herself.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Said Diamond "But I don't wanna go. There's a ghost." She whimpered. "Oh, c'mon." said Arwen. "We'll all take her to the bathroom, right girls?" Most of them shivered with the prospect of seeing a ghost, and Eowyn groaned. "You are old enough to go by yourself. And there is no such things as ghosts!"

"Oh, quit being a whiner. C'mon, Diamond, let's go. All of you too." So all the girls went and took Diamond, oh about 5 feet down the hall and Diamond walked in the bathroom. "Now, if I scream, break down the door." And with that, Katie shut the door, did her business, washed her hands then walked out. "No ghosts attack you?" asked Eowyn. "Nope." She replied.

And the night went on.

* * *

Next up: Who takes a shower at 4:00 in the morning? 


	61. The End

Conversations

By:

LiL Pippin Padfoot

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Disclaimer: I've decided that after I finish my conversations here, I'll end this story and set up Conversations 2, for all my conversations with my friends in High school.

Just wait till ya'll meet Glitter boy

_Singing_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"I'm going to take a shower." Announced Estella

Everyone (who was still hanging out in Arwen and Eowyn's room) nodded their heads. Estella walked in the bathroom, and cam out about five minutes later. "Does anyone have shampoo?" Eowyn tossed her bottle of shampoo to Arwen. "Isn't there any in the bathroom? I could a sworn I saw some in there earlier." Commented Eowyn

"There isn't." said Chelly "Come here and check if you don't believe me."

Eowyn sighed, and got up, and followed Estella to the bathroom. Eowyn surveyed the sink, and picked up a little tan bottle. "No shampoo, huh?" she asked. Estella blushed and took it. "Well, what about conditioner?" asked Estella. Eowyn picked up a white bottle and threw at Estella. Estella grabbed it, and Eowyn walked out of the bathroom. "I'M TAKING A SHOWER NOW!" yelled Estella. "OK!" everyone else yelled.

After Estella was finished everyone else took their shower.

They were all sitting, dripping wet, in Eowyn and Arwen's room.

They stayed up talking, but slowly became really drowsy. All the girls, except Eowyn and Arwen left to go to the other bedroom.

"G'night" said Eowyn, but the only answer was soft snoring.

_Next Morning_

"Good Valar." Said Finduilas, stepping over the refuse of the night's activities. Burnt popcorn, chips, pop cans, and blankets littered the floor. The mothers stepped carefully over the garbage and tried to wake everyone up.

Eventually, everyone was roused, wand the mothers promised they'd be back with breakfast.

"Oh my god." Said Rosie, walking into Eowyn and Arwen's room and looking in the mirror. "ESTELLA!" she yelled, and Estella came running. "Oh my god!" they were both shrieking. "Whazzagoinon?" asked Eowyn sitting up. "Oh my god." She said.

Estella and Rosie's hair had frizzed out after their shower, and their heads were now amassed with curls. They both screeched, which woke up everyone else who came running.

Arwen sat up in bed, where she'd fallen back asleep. When she caught sight of Rosie and Estella's hair, she burst out laughing. "You guys look like clowns!" she roared

Estella ran back into their room, and returned with two flat-irons. "It's straightening time." She said. The others watched as they raced to get done.

"Done!" cried Estella, running her fingers through her now straight hair. All of a sudden, Faramir meandered into their room.

"Morning." Said Eowyn as Faramir sat down next to her. He just looked at her, blinked, got up and walked away.

"That was weirder than usual." Said Arwen "Hey, where'd Lothy go?" she said as an after thought. "I'm right here!" said Lothy, walking in with a box of donuts and a jug of milk. "The mothers got us some food. You guys didn't here them knocking on our door?" They all shook their heads, and grabbed a donut.

Just then the boys came running in. "They said you have donuts!" Faramir said. Lucky for the boys, the girls had devoured all but two donuts. "They are plain." Complained Aragorn. "Do you want them or not?" asked Rosie, holding the box out. The boys begrudgingly each took a donut.

"I can't believe it's going to be all over soon." Said Diamond, taking a long drink of milk.

"Ya." Said Aragorn. "Do you remember when Gandalf gave us all those stupid names?"

"No." said Faramir.

"Really, Guppy Boy?" asked Eowyn with a smile.

"Shut it Rhubarb." Replied Faramir.

"Hey, don't you mean Venus Fly Trap?" asked Arwen, who got a pillow in her face for her trouble. "We are never to speak that name again, got it Daisy?" said Eowyn, Arwen nodded.

"Damn." Said Aragorn "Get mad much?"

"Leave her alone Fruit Loop." Said Rosie

"Ooh, bringing out the big guns, Strawberry?" said Diamond

"Just for you, Carrot." Said Rosie

"Those were the good old days." Said Lothiriel. "Do you remember that U.N. meeting made us have?"

"Yes!" said Eowyn "Remember? I was a province of Gondor, so every time I tried to say something, Gandalf, who was Gondor, told me to shut up since he made the decisions?"

"Only because you got in a fight with me." Said Faramir.

"I remember that!" said Arwen jumping up. "I was Dol Amroth, and I kept wearing a sailor's hat."

"Oh, and do you remember when we hid out in the freezer?" asked Lothiriel.

There were murmurs of agreement, then all was quiet.

"Hey, I got something to show you," said Rosie, getting up and running to her room, and came back with something behind her back. "Do you remember these?" and she pulled out a pair of worn tan colored boots.

"AH! THE UGGS!" yelled Faramir, who got an Ugg to the head. Everyone else just groaned. "What about our volleyball?" asked Diamond. "WILSON!" all the girls yelled. "Just think," said Eowyn, "We'll never play with Wilson again, do you remember how much it hurt when you hit him? Why was he our favorite anyway?"

"Because we painted a face on him." Said Arwen. "And we loved him."

"What about when Faramir here broke the library?" said Aragorn. And they continued to reminisce.

"Hey," said Rosie. "What was that song we used to sing when we were little kids? Summer Girls, or something…"

"OH!" said Faramir "I remember! _I like it when the girls stop by, in the summer. Do you remember, do you remember? When we met that summer?_"

"_New Kids on the Block had a bunch of hits._" Continued Eowyn

"_Chinese food makes me sick_!" sang Arwen

"_And I think its fly when girls stop by for the summer_." Ended Austin.

"I know what comes next! _I like girls that wear Abercrombie & Fitch, I'd take her if I had one wish, but she's been gone since that summer, since that summer…"_

"Yo, yo, Rosie's in da house! said Rosie "_Hip Hop Marmalade spic And span, Met you one summer and it all began Your the best girl that I ever did see, The great Larry Bird Jersey 3_!"

Eowyn joined in again. "_When you take a sip you buzz like a hornet, Billy Shakespeare wrote a whole bunch of sonnets_."

"That's all I can remember." Said Diamond. "I don't remember anymore."

"I don't even remember it!" said Lothiriel.

"Time to go!" and the mothers came in. "Get your stuff." Everyone trucked it out to the carriages, and they all rode in Celebrian's.

Celebrian glanced in her rearview mirror, and surveyed everyone.

Eowyn had fallen asleep on Faramir's shoulder, and his head was leaning the other way, and he was drooling. Ick. Leaning on Eowyn, was Lothiriel, who had Arwen in her lap. Rosie was leaning on Arwen's legs, and likewise Diamond was doing to Rosie. The rest were tangled up in there, Celebrian was sure of that. She sighed. They'd be home soon, and she dreaded waking them up, and making them leave.

All good things must come to an end.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**The End.**


End file.
